


My Dear Nemesis

by Vilentina



Series: Nemesis series [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Murder Mystery, Obsession, Pedophilia, Psychopaths In Love, Rape, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilentina/pseuds/Vilentina
Summary: Before the joker, he was the red hood... an angry and bored man going around killing and robbing banks just for the thrill. Everything in the world bores him until that certain black-eared rodent showed up. Suddenly, his grey world burst into colors and he genuinely smiles.Nowadays his smile is permanent, it's just so much fun having the bat as a playmate!
Relationships: Bane/Bruce Wayne, Batman/Catwoman, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker(DCU)/Batman, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Nemesis series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614517
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Bat Jokes





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fanfiction with a friend. My English are not the best because its not my main language but I try to improve. Feel free to point where i do wrong. This is a an origin story of Joker and Batman, so it's going to be a slow build. Hope you enjoy the story. Here if you want to read it on my wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/195672562/write/765026535

When he cut the man's throat, his eyes betrayed no pain but confusion. Truly, no creature can understand him, the mysterious man who calls himself the Red Hood. Many bold enough to consider that they knew him but didn't know him. The chap whose name he can't remember is on his knees, gasping for air futilely. Red Hood crouches down, he took the man face into his hands, eyes observing It until it finally dies. He let go and the body slides down into the cold dirty floor. The gallery only watches quietly.

They Know, the man in charge is the alpha in the room---someone they shouldn't mess with. It was a consensual understanding of the ranks. Nobody gonna question the Red Hood, even if his demand is dubious.Red Hood wiped his blade on the corpse clothes, feeling it clean he slipped it inside his frock coat, sliding it between belt and trousers, secured out of sight. He rose, rubbed his cleats hard against the stone floor to removes excess blood that he so nonchalantly stepped on.

"Now, Gents.... any more questions? any more...mutiny?"

When no one answers, Red Hood kicked the nearest man until he was coughing blood.

"Your answer Gentlemen??" He screeches like a banshee, a male banshee.

"No Sir!! No Question!!" All the crooks all joined in the choirs of answer.

"Then do your part nicely. No Slip-Ups." The Red Hood said this with a smile on his face, but no underling of his know what he actually feels. An unpredictable man of power is dangerous, all the weak can do is to obey.

Red Hood Gang was a minor gang of petty-criminals and bank-robbers. It was a certain project of a man bored out of his mind, which he believes to be a stimulation for his mood improvement, just a man trying to feel something. Besides learning new things are his forte, and Money is a surplus of his project. Of course, many cruel deaths were involved---but hey, everybody dies in the end, he just accelerated the process, it save them the suffering of the joke of living, isn't that good?

When all the crooks scattering around, preparing for a bank break-in, Red Hood saw from the corners of his eyes a movement smooth enough not to get caught by anyone's attention, a little bit clumsy but skilled, like petty thieves---or a spy. His guts feeling were never wrong, there is something unexpected happening outside of his design, and he didn't like that. He grabs a gun from one of the crooks and goes to pursue the mysterious individual infiltrating his ranks. He found it, no---him. The mysterious individual seem like a man in his mid 30's, his body was quite bulky with no apparent muscle mass seen, it was neatly wrapped in a black suit.

He seems to have a secret conversation with someone, there is statics that can be heard.

"The plan is in motion, the red gangs are going to rob Gotham Bank tomorrow."

"--und---tand----mas---ce----will pre--re"

The static is strong, its hard to know what the recipient talk about.

The one thing he knows is someone wants to get in his way, interesting. But no one can spoil his fun like this, not on his watch. Sneakily, with almost no sound Red Hood stood behind the mysterious man and then point the gun to the back of his head. The mysterious man stiffened and then relaxes.

"You don't have to do this." The mysterious man's side strangely calm, but Red Hood caught the mismatched voice. he sounds old, or want to be taken as one....but the unconscious lilt just confirms Red Hood Suspicions. This one is not really a man, young adult perhaps. How weird, He looks like he came with preparation, he looks like a menacing crook with that towering big body of his and a rough deep man voice, but it sounds so fake to Red Hood eyes.

"No of course not mysterious man, but can you blame me for trying?"

The mysterious man expertly dodges the gun line and then lunge for a body blow, he missed. Red Hood had more agility then the man expected. Red hood takes aim and the gun is fired, it missed by an inch. the mysterious man's face is torn, a piece is dangling, but no blood can be seen.

"Are you...using a mask? let me guess, latex? my my...someone dresses to impress." Now it makes all sense, the mismatched voice, the weirdly hulking body, the man in front of him is wearing a suit, a costume to delude in what manner his identity really is.

Red Hood smiles widen, to be truthful he doesn't like smiling, his muscle face makes it hurt when he smiles, especially the cheek and jaws. his mouth is wide enough to make his face look split. He smiles anyway, it didn't bother him as much as he thinks it will. Not when an intriguing person is in his line of sight, looking fiercely at him with amber in his eyes. Red Hood knows that look well, that smoldering ember of passion and ambition, it was the look of a man with a mission, he himself is one.

Is this gonna be a fight to the death? Red Hood starts to shoot again, The man dodges expertly and dive from the roofs, Not all of Red Hood shot missed its marks because pearly red blood spurted from the mysterious man's shoulder. Red Hood looks down below, ready to saw a splat on the ground, but again...surprise---the mysterious man is gone without a trace, making Red Hood feels he just fought a ghost.

A faint sound of laughter can be heard in the background while the struggling mysterious man is fleeing to safety ---leaving blood on his trails.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day, The Red Hood Gang bust into Gotham Banks. It was done swiftly, no police get any notification for at least twenty minutes before the gang successfully get all the money, golds, jewelry from the wealthy Gothamites in the building. The security staff are all dead , and so is the receptionists...their hand tends to get rather---pushy for buttons.

Everybody is ready to leave, but then something unexpected happens a Tear Gas suddenly filled the room. The Police aren't here yet! Who? Who----Ah, something clicked inside Red hood mind, It was that one, the rat on the roof. True to his suspicions, the man appeared stalking in the corner of the room, in the shadow of statues, this time in a fat suit--started to take down his goons one by one with incredible speed.

"Oh dear me, what am I gonna do with you? HaHaHAHAhaHaHAhaha!" it was irritating and amusing at the same time. His laughter echoes with a weird vibrating sound like he was almost underwater yet the clear screeching always the highlight of his laughing tantrums. It was a sound uniquely belong to him. The mysterious figure seems like he was making his moves towards him. And a Punch landed in his stomach, lifting him at least 2 cm from the ground. "Ooof" Red Hood felt that one. For sure the man in the costume pack one means punch.

In retaliation he slashes his knife deep into the costume man's stomach, It seems the fat suit is thicker than he thinks. The flabby stomach latex was dangling and he can see the inside of it, a six-pack wrapped with a black suit. A suit inside a suit, this person in front of him never ceases to amuse him. The Man Kicked his knife out of his hand, but he slipped because of the dangling latex, all on four he was, quite a sight to see. Red Hood run to the nearest goons to take away M60 machine guns and started shooting randomly, preferably to where the hostages are....the heroic type will come to the rescue. And that is his cue to retreat.

"Fall Back!! NOW!!" He barks orders while still laughing. It was a hasty retreat, but it has done its purpose. The big haul is his. He doesn't need to look back.

He Doesn't need to see how the mysterious man in the fat suit looks at him with such hatred and rage, nor the state of some hostages body who are riddled with bullets looks eerily like a bee nest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the successful robbery, it was constant skirmishes he had with the mysterious man--the Vigilante. He was so RELENTLESS.--- it was borderline annoying, but as time goes by it was surprisingly fun. It feels like he got a playmate. Red Hood started to dream then, in his whole life he never dreams...but these days he did. And all the dreams all centered around the certain vigilante. Never did once he was interested in something or someone like this. It was disappointing when the object of his interest isn't there to see him in all his glory, gun blazing --- scream of terror everywhere as the background music of hell on earth.

But the thing with that vigilante is, he always came to surprise. Like one in birthday parties. Red Hood started to laugh uncontrollably, how he wants to meet him---play with him, he can't wait.

His wish comes true sooner than he thought, When the gang is dividing loot in a secret base of theirs---the Ace Chemicals, the vigilante appeared. He swooped down from the sky, crushing the glass, Dressed all black and menacing. The goons have terror in their eyes, they know this creature....the vigilante who will break their bones, sweeping them all out from the street and put them in bars to rot. Invincible mythical creatures called himself as the Batman.

He was a man wearing a flying rat suit, but he was a myth in Gotham. The superstitious bunch is hilarious. Red hood decides to look at the creature falling from heaven, there is a beauty and an air of royalty cames in a wave. Batman was sculpted like an art masterpiece, but who is his maestro?

"What manner of creatures are you?" Red Hood pupils widening, there is a wonder in his voice. The Grey World that he always in suddenly burst into colors, and all he can see from around him...is this deadly dark creature who rises from ashes, it was dare he said it---almost magical.

The Batman starts to jump, one kick and 2 of his goons are down unconscious. And just like that, he takes down everyone with a move that isn't human. It was only Him and the Batman Now, he knows that taste of punch personally, knows the telltales of the way batman moves and the lilt in his gruff distorted voice.

"It's you in there isn't it? our little vigilante!! You're good my friend! Did you ditch the fat suit? And what are you? six-foot and two? Hot damn and you have ME convinced--HA! Fantastic!"

Another Punch to his jaw, to his epigastrium, and wow does that hurt---in a good way. He was addicted to the pain inflicted by this Batman, no way in his life he would think this way---he was the type who can hold a grudge, but somehow..for this creature he was ready to lay it all bare and receive with unconditional agape. What is happening to him? This was something entirely new. And he seriously can't get enough of that burning gaze of batman directed only at him, it made his body shivers with excitement.

There is a big explosion that shakes the entire building, it shakes the railing. The Blood makes him slipped up, almost make him tumbling down to the chemicals below. The railing broke in two and he falls, Batman caught him by the coat, "Hang On!!" He screams.

"My Dear Vigilante, it seems you've evolved."

"Grab my hand!"

"No, See? its only just beginning."

Red Hood let go of his coat and plunged into the green venom below, A genuine smile finally adorning his face.


	2. New Case

Bruce Wayne was 22 when he decides to become Batman. The first case he handles is a mess, Sure the loot is given back till the last cent, some goons only suffered bruises and broken bones, But their leader is dead. His body was never found in that bucketful green venom of ace chemicals---it was like his body melted into nothingness. There are no names or grave for that man called the Red Hood.

He thought it was Owen Falcone, the man from the family branch of the Falcone family. Only to be rebuked in the last minutes by a report from local police. Owen Falcone is indeed the one who makes the red hood gang, but he didn't lead it ---- he was already 2 weeks dead and rotting in a ditch somewhere near Gotham bay. Bruce never identifies the mysterious man who possibly killed Owen and resumes his position as the Red Hood.

Now Bruce is 25 years old, more effective in what he's doing. The experience accumulated this past year help him well in solving cases and beating down the crooks. But some cases left mental trauma and Bruce noticed. His failures are like scars lining up in his body, and it was many. Big mistake and small mistake alike.  
Bruce can erase those scars with the latest technology and top-notch hospital care in dermatology, but he let it mares his body. He kept it as a reminder. Every single failure that hurt someone and cost the life of another.

He remembers every scar on his body, where he gets it, why's and who's to the very detail. 

The Night comes down, it time for Bruce to face the unknown. Crime has its pattern, but this is Gotham, chaos is their baby blanket, the deviation is a permanent factor that keeps things going in the darkest part of this ancient city. Crime and evil never sleep at night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are some big names appearing from Gotham unsavory places. Pinguin gang, a new emerging mafia organization almost rivaling the Falcone---the oldest mafia around the neighborhood. And then there is Black Mask whose organization suddenly took a sudden boost and become the largest and deadliest from the 3 mafia organization based in Gotham.The Triad was what the Gothamites calls them. They can be seen cooperating with each other, but the thing with crooks like these are---they're greedy, and when these greed clash?

Turf War happens.

This night is to prevent it, Batman will make sure of that---there will be no bloody war in his city.

BANG! 

The sound of gun shout can be heard echoing through the walls. Like a bloodhound Batman searched the source of the sound, tracking the person who pulled the trigger. He soared in that moving and dipping way, gracefull like a bat. He lowered and hiding deeper into the shadow, concealing his presence perfectly so that a man standing ten feet away could not see him.

What he saw makes his blood chilled. A brutish looking man standing above a woman, Her child is crying and clinging to the mother's body bleeding to death. It reminds him of something that he absolutely detests and dares to say it---feared. A wheezing sound cut through the crying child, it was a knife embedded behind the kid's back, the attack seemingly out of nowhere but from batman's peripheral vision, it came from the northside somewhere near the lighthouse.

The brute is looking around in alert, Batman needs to make a quick decision ---saving the kid who has 50% chance of survival, or beating the brutish man and search the culprit who attacked the kid. He may have to improvise in case things go south.

Hero, in their basic nature always chose to save people in need---and in this case, The Kid. Batman gets out from where he's hiding, the man looks up to see that not just three feet away from him, a menacing Gotham myth come to life. Like a spooked deer, the man clomped his feet twice, foot heavy against the accursed stone floor, but locked is his legs in refusal to move. 

He was scared of the bat and his fear is what the bat demanded from him as a tribute.

He seems to shiver in fear and confusion--- while looking like he was trying to make a decision, and then he actually made it. Batman gripped his Batarang hard, collecting his muscularity into his thick leg----readying for springing and bring the man down the hard way. And indeed, the brutish looking man nearly plunged through to his death by the bat own hand. 

It was only a lucky coincidence that in the last second he pivoted not forward toward the avenging bat, but backward, toward the nearest warehouse and locked the door. Trapping himself inside---the Batarang lost its target and get stashed away. Batman used body blow to open from the outside, but it won't budge----the steel door is rather sturdy. No more time, There is no escape for the guy anyway---Batman decides to throw his sleeping gas bomb from the windows above, some are already rising and escaping the building.

Batman rushed towards the child, carefully he lie back the child to her side and inspect the damage. A sharp knife has punctured her back near her neck, it's bleeding a lot---but from his further investigation of the wound the knife missed its mark by at least 2mm, the artery is safe. However, the damages still sending shock throughout her small body, and the blood loss make every time counts. Before she loses consciousness, her watery eyes gaze towards him, probably unconsciously trying to remember every part of him.

Batman quickly calls the police and ambulance anonymously, He hopes they will come soon---the girl needs it. As for the mother, Batman took her hand and check for a pulse, Nothing, as he expected----it was already too late for her. He looks at the gun, no, a handgun with great discomfort-- a 9 mm Sieg Sauer. Something that can be bought easily and owned by everyone who got the money and connection.

Batman hates guns while Bruce is traumatized by it. Both sides hope if one day the world is rid of such menace---byproduct of human greed, violence, and paranoia. But alas, no matter how many plans he made, The struggle, The social act, the vigilante ones---- Life is in a fickle thing, it's ironic in a way that it is always harsh toward those who challenge it and the reward it gives after completing such challenge also follow its preferred outcomes, which most of the time---not always good.

The police sirene can be heard near, Batman Needs to be fast to inspect the lighthouse---he still needs to find that unknown assailant, whoever it is still got a debt to repay for the little kid fatal injuries.

When Batman Gets to the lighthouse, there is nothing worthy of notes in the surrounding area so he decides to investigate inside the lighthouse instead. There are of course dirt and many different kinds of shoe print all around the floor, some old --- some new, Batman scans it all and saved it in his cloud backup, the advancement of technology makes his ocular lenses super handy to be around. 

The Crime scene and the lighthouse are near each other, almost 15 meters by walking. Whoever throws that knife has skills, because from above floor 2 he performed maximum-effort throws using release angles of between 10 and 60º down 5 meters below. This person probably has a musculoskeletal structure of a sports player's body that had a strong influence on the optimum release angle through the wrist. When using low release angles this person released the knife with a greater release speed. The only question is, how does the suspect do this. Its almost near impossible to throw knife only from such distance and at such precision, unless the suspect uses a second media to make this possible, such as a round projectile.

Batman uses his ocular lenses to scan below the balcony, and he found it, the second media, stuck in a tree down below---a Baseballs.

He climbed the tree to retrieve it, and he got his first clue. The white baseballs had a lipstick stain on it, bloody red. Passionate personality, intense, possibly a female. He updated his criminal profiling into his Batcomputer at home for further research. 

Before he came back to his homely cave, there is still 2 hours before sunrise. He decided to patrol the area, defeating robbers and rapist on his path while his mind is reeling about the case, who and why did someone decide to intrude on that particular scene of a murder. Is the person in question the brute man companion? some random assailant on the lurk? an enemy of the victims? or is it something else?

So many questions but so little clue, Not that Batman will giving up on the case, he swears to himself he will catch the assailant, for the kid.

Unknown to the Gotham Protector, this is just a prologue of something bigger and more sinister.


	3. Investigation

"Master Bruce, Its already 5 in the morning. There will be a Board meeting at 8, perhaps you should get rest now."

"Not now, Alfred, I have to see this through. Thank you."

The Butler can only sigh in defeat, He served the Wayne family for 2 generations, Thomas Wayne is a stubborn man, Alfred guesses the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"I'm shocked sir, and here I went and prepared this delicious Darjeeling tea. Now it will all go to waste."

At the sound of his dejected if not sarcastic voice, Bruce replies with eyes still glued to his monitor and tapping his fingers furiously at the keyboard. "Just put it on the table."

"What about the board meeting, Master Bruce?"

"I will attend."

"So no sleep today either, Sir?"

"Hn, you go sleep, Alfred. I can handle it from here."

"You must jest master Bruce. You? Who can't even take care of your own health? Oh, you man child, I will iron the suit and prepare the limousine while you 'brood' in front of your beloved computer. Now if you'll excuse me." The Butler was being overly salty today.

Alfred is leaving his bitter tea down on the bat computer desk, near where the supposed man-child is sulking. Here's the irony: bruce sulking stood him in very good stead. The boy needs to be reminded of the most basic thing in life, such as taking care of his health. He was so caught up on his crusade he often forgets it, Alfred is there as an authoritative figure, no matter how much bruce age.

Bruce scans the baseballs and found no match for the fingerprint, the lipstick brand to seem like it was hand made. Could it be possible that the suspect is from outside of Gotham? He checks through the police database in other cities surrounding Gotham. Bludheaven, Metropolis, Star City, still no luck. It just seems like this person never even exists.

"Who are you?" Bruce ponders.

He searches the kid's family then, trying to figure out who else involved. The kid names is Jessica Bruno Colt, an only child of the Colt family. Her parents were divorced, the mother Helena Colt---now Helena Chamberline has custody of her. Her Father was Fredrigo Mathias Colt, and unexpectedly---he was also the name of a man who just kill Helena Chamberline in cold blood that night, the brutish looking man with a gun.

There is an almost a similar pattern in every homicide case like this, the culprit is often a family member than a stranger. It was a personal vendetta, either it's triggered by jealousy, bad break-ups, or some other love turn to hate grudges fiasco. And it's always heartbreaking. It seems the mother is cheating on her husband, she wants a divorce just a month ago---and by the autopsy report in the police forensic database, Helena is already 4 months pregnant. 

The weird thing is, Bruce can't find the identity of the man Helena had an affair with. There are some glimpses of a man getting cozy with Helena on some bar downtown, but his face always covered up by his wide-brim fedora hat. There is never a clear shot of him that can be found. Helena must be really secretive of her new lover. One of a mafia mob perhaps? An actual big-shot? Alas, no clue so far.

Bruce shift into other information about Helena, after the divorce is approved and she got custody of her daughter, Helena works as an exporter of wine. She works every day at the same time in the place she was shot to death. It seems the husband already planned the murder. It's a dead-end, he knows the motive of Helena murder---But, there is nothing that can be tied to Jessica assailant. Bruce tried to search Fredrigo background, he is a mixed Mexican-American, come from outside and work here in Gotham as a Van Criss Laboratories mechanics. He then scrolls down to the list of Fredrigo closest friends and acquaintances and he found 1 profile worthy of note.

Olivia Carr is Fredrigo's closest friend, their friendship is lasting from their middle school until now. Could it be this woman? It's only speculation but it might be possible that their supposed friendship is not what it actually seems. She's a passionate woman, and it can be clearly seen by the reports on how she works. She likes the color red, and the lipstick is a similar color to the one on the baseballs. Bruce pondering on hundreds of possibilities.

Batman gonna have stakeout tonight.

Alas, he should prepare to work. 

"Board Meeting, like they even need me there. "

He went upstairs and into his bedroom, like a mind reader the butler has already drawn him a bath.

The Darjeeling tea left forgotten in the cave, not even a sip is granted to it.


	4. Hint

After his 1 hour grooming, Bruce now looks prim and proper, Like his playboy persona should. Filthy Rich, Handsome, and Gracefull. The Board meeting is, as always in Bruce's opinion, Boring. He plays with his smartphone all the time during the meeting, given annoyed looks by his board member. But hey, the privileges of being an owner...they can act spoiled.

"Ahem!" Lucius Fox giving him the looks. And a Private message came to his home screen,

He looks up to the man doing presentation...Dr. whoisyournameagain? Bruce forgot, but Bruce remembers the man was that guy who works at lab 13 in his company for 10 years, and then Bruce and give him the most charming smile. The man was flustered.

"I think this is a really well put presentation for your project, but I have to say... I have some concerns. Do you know Siri?" Bruce suddenly turn serious, everyone in the room was confused by his sudden change of demeanor, some even find it hilarious---what kind of Office Drama would the famous playboy start today?

"Pardon?....Siri as in a built-in A.I, voice-controlled personal assistant available for Apple users? Yes, I have?" The man in front of him was nervous and confused, why is mister Wayne Suddenly ask about Siri?

"Yes, this Brother eye of yours is just like Siri right? Why would we want another A.I who will stalk and peep us on every corner on earth? that's like taking invading personal space to another whole level! "

The man in front of Bruce was stunned speechless. Does this Boss of his actually listen to anything he said at all? Why is the Goddamn Bruce Wayne comparing Siri to his Brother Eye Who he might add, the most amazing breakthrough in science today? This Brucey looks like he didn't have the wit to leading a business empire, Doesn't even look like he understands anything about corporation or science project..and he asks him this? Is Mister Brucey Wayne Stupid?

Dr.Jack Kirby was red in the face. _Calm Down_ , he thinks. _Let's explain it as simple as possible to this buffoon_. He was talking in his mind, generating scenarios. _Take a deep breath._

" With All due respect, Mister Wayne. You cant compare Brother Eye to Siri. they're fundamentally different. First, of---Brother Eye is an indepe--"

Before Jack can argue, Bruce cut him off with a simple, "But they're both A. I"

".....Yes, But..."

Bruce suddenly gets out of his comfortable chair and makes his way out. "Well, that's it, Gentlemen, There will be no further project for Brother Eye I will leave the rest to you, Lucius."

"Wait, you cant do this Mister Wayne....this project is!!" Jack Kirby is running towards Bruce with a furious face.

The door is slammed in Dr. Jack Kirby's face, he was so at lost, so angry. He spends 5 years for this project, and it all ended just like that after 1 meeting? Jack Kirby was an optimist man, but only this time he felt such need to punch something, preferably Wayne--in the face.

Lucius can only sigh in defeat, Why is that boy always act like that? He's gonna make more enemies than friends at this rate.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce decided to walk around his company, and he caught a whiff---of something divine. A bunch of his workers is chatting and having a break together. They're eating Sandwich and Croissant, but the thing Bruce focuses on are the drinks. That coffee they're drinking smells heavenly, He looks at the logo and saw 'Noir Coffee and Bakery'.

Maybe it's a new shop that opened near his building? Bruce decided to search for it.

He found it on 11th Street, in a park beside his building standing tall. It was a small shop, comfy, elegant and minimalist. The Smell attracted not just Bruce but other customers as well. Ranged from company workers to some civilians enjoying their time in the park, they have that delicious cup of coffee in their hands.

There is quite the line waiting, but Bruce thinks he can be patient enough. He gets in line and waited for almost 10 minutes before his order is received and another 5 minutes to get the product. The wait is not a waste, one sip and Bruce can say that was the best coffee he had in years. He smiles happily, a rare sight to behold for some who don't know the real him. His default face is brooding, as Alfred used to say.

Bruce spot an empty park benches nearby, below a weeping willow tree. In front of it is a tranquil lake, shimmering while the sunlight dancing on top of it. He sits down and starts to drink his coffee slowly, observing his surroundings and appreciating the scenery. A mother duck teaching it's young how to swim, fish-eating breadcrumbs from a boy, an elderly couple looking warmly at the said boy.

Then he looks at the coffee shop and its crowding line, there is a man who stands out from the rest, his clothing was---rather eccentric. The maroon suit, Salvatore shoes, white gloves, black long striped pants---the kind of look a gangster in 1930's often wears. Something any man, rich and poor alike never try to wear in public, but maybe on some fashion galas.

"What a fine day! Hello, can I sit next to you?" The man smile, a little bit odd like he was forcing it, his mouth seems wider but he makes is more compact perhaps? Maybe the man doesn't want to show his teeth. Why though?

"Yes-yes, sorry... I took too much space." Bruce tries the friendly demeanor, he shifted to make more room for the man to sit in. The man sit elegantly, legs crossed, he was actually quite the dashing man, a little lanky but tall and sharp looking. The man opened his paper bag and it revealed a delicious looking croissant. 

"Mind if I eat ?"

"No, of course not...go ahead."

The man started to bite at his croissant and takes time to enjoy its flavor. He then looks at Bruce for sometimes before he starts speaking again, crumbs in the corner of his lips. "Oh, did you already tried their coffee? it's really good isn't it?"

Bruce got time on his hand, and he is bored. Why not humor this random stranger for small talk?

"Yes, it's the best coffee I had in years, the taste and smell are genuine---this is not like that instant coffee!"

"I take you're a coffee lover then?"

"Well, I prefer coffee more than tea...so I guess I somewhat am?" With a charming yet sheepish smile, Bruce looks at the stranger straight face to face And see the man facial feature more clearly. His face was unique, sharp angle, small and long nose--a little bit crooked down, thin long eyebrows that get bushier near the end, and big green starry eyes. Bruce can see himself being reflected from those very eyes.

The stranger's face was really close to Bruce, he finally noted and try to make more space for himself. The stranger then raises his hand to shake hands, "I'm Jack Napier." Bruce contemplating if he should take that hand or not. "I'm Bryan Waylon." Bruce shakes the hand and Jack's smile becomes even wider.

"You're a pretty little liar aren't cha? you're pretty famous around here, Mister Wayne."

"Well, you caught me..." Bruce gives him a flirty wink, as his playboy persona already dictates to do, living a double life makes him easy to lie, as easy as drinking water. So this stranger getting close to Bruce isn't a coincidence, does he want something from Bruce? Money perhaps....those type always come flocking to him like flies to shit.

"Anyway, what is it that you want from me? some business idea that needs funding?" Another sip of coffee, its not as hot as before. 

Jack gasp dramatically with hands covering his chest.

"Oh no-no...none of the likes, I am pretty well off by myself we don't have to worry about money problems. I just saw you sitting there all alone and thought to myself--what a fine day it is to get a new acquaintance or maybe even friends. We're social animals after all."

Bruce is still wary of Jack, he came off as an overly friendly guy, but there is something that's doesn't feel right about him. Bruce Social skills are...not that good, maybe he should ask Alfred about this. With a hand gesture, Bruce raises his phone, "Sorry, a quick reply..."

Jack nodded and with a silent mouth movement that said, _'go-ahead'._

Bruce Should stop at that or he might get burn more than necessary. _  
_

"a Girlfriend of yours?" Jack asked with interest, his eyes always stuck on Bruce --never wanders.

"No, its uh...my friend." 

"You know, is that news about you being a playboy true? how many hearts did you break?"

"Well, my...recent escapades might make people think I was but honestly, it was just me having fun with friends and possible love interest. Nothing serious as breaking hearts. As you said, we're social animals. " Bruce explains sheepishly, he was seriously uncomfortable with this kind of conversation. People expect him to settle down quickly have wife and kids, and managing his business kingdom---like the proper Prince of Gotham should be. 

But funny thing is, Bruce was on the verge of not merely victory but triumph in his life as the protector of Gotham. They had no idea who and what he was, why he was doing --what he was doing, what drove him. The last was important because, without the knowledge of it, they assume he was just a hopeless fool and could be caught by praises and flirty gazes, not logic.

Nodding in agreement, Jack muses, "Never break someone's heart, they only have one. Break their bones instead, they have 206 of them."

That actually gets a positive reaction from Bruce, because he can't contain his laugh.

"That's a good one, isn't it? you look good when you laugh you know?" Jack smirk---looking amused.

Well, someone is being flirty....and it's not Bruce. Time goes by as they chat and get to know each other, Bruce knows a little bit about Jack Now, He was a friendly man who likes jokes, and food. His jokes were rather dark or just plainly stupid, but weirdly enough it was all funny to Bruce.

"Please stop, don't make me laugh, it hurts when i laugh, Ha! hahaha.." Bruce rarely laughs, it making his stomach cramps like there was tiny needly stabbing deep into his guts. His eyes also start to water in the corner.

But Jack never stop, he went and give his best joke, " I work as an office worker once you know, there's this one guy who gets on my nerves because he kept stealing my thing, one time he stole a software of mine so I said loudly" :

_"To whoever stole my copy of Microsoft Office, I will find you. You have my Word!"_

They both laugh like madmen, Bruce is wheezing while Jack laughs until his voice is scratchy. "Whoo, I need a drink," Jack Said while rubbing the corner of his eyes. "Here, drink mine" Bruce unconsciously give his already cold coffee to Jack. 

He looks like it with wide eyes, like Bruce just gives something precious to him. Maybe what Alfred said about Jack being his avid Fan is true. Jack took Bruce coffee and swirl it around, thumbs caressing the cup lips before he drinks, that act looks alluring---and this came from Bruce who practices becoming a pro playboy for his day persona. 

"Too bad its already cold, should I buy you a new one?" Bruce already pulls out his credit card from his breast pocket. 

Jack didn't even glimpse at him and answer, "No, this is enough--thank you, Bruce."

They enjoys the silence then, the tranquil looking lake already lost is shimmer, It's already afternoon and rain starts to fall down.

"Well, gotta get going....it was nice meeting you Bruce." Jack gets up and giving his hand to be shaken again, Bruce looking from where he sat---shook Jack's hands and smiles, "Yes, it has been a pleasant time. see you soon."

Jack start running in the opposite direction and calling a taxi. He looks at Bruce from afar and shouts, "Might be sooner than you think buddy!!" waving his hand vigorously before he gets in the cab.


	5. Stake Out

The Night before, Batman is set to stop a possible turf war from happening---but he is here now on top of a building, staking out the apartment of Olivia Carr. He doesn't sleep for 2 whole days, his sight is not as good as when he had slept. His ocular lenses do its job wonderfully, Bruce got to thank Lucius for it, the man is a genius.

Olivia Carr just gets home from Van Criss Laboratories, Her white coat was tied around her waist. Suddenly a car pass trough, the street was flooding because it's raining in the afternoon---dirty water splashed into her, staining her clean white coat.

Angry, She threw profanities to the already moving car-- "Fucking asshole!" She cursed bitterly, while started to lit her cig. Olivia was neither older nor younger than the other birds. She was neither prettier nor uglier. She was simply there, a figure out of a socialist painting--puffing on a cigarette, resting against the dirty wall, one hip provocatively cocked. She then launched herself from the wall, tossed the cigarette, and Batman saw why she had to do so. A man, dressed in all black was approaching her, and Bruce remembers him. He was one of Penguin henchman--what is he doing here?

"Let's go upstairs," the man said roughly and shoved her inside the apartment building. Her room lit up, and Batman can see she was there with penguin henchman.

"You messed up." The man was using his finger to push Olivia in the forehead.

"I don't know he was gonna do that." Olivia sound frightened, She shed her coat and then going to the kitchen to fetch some drink. "Beer?" she asked meekly.

"I'm not here for some trivialities, Penguin is angry." But the man take a beer can from her and start drinking.

"I know, I know...but come on, I never thought Fredrigo will kill his cheating wive like that. I thought he was already over her. "

"Alas, now the police get him....and they can connect it to us."

"What do you want me to do?" She starts to shiver, her hands keep fixing her glasses who become foggier as time goes by.

"We will handle your friend problem. You, however, have to take his place. Sabotage Van Criss Laboratories and steal the nano bomb formula. And if you can bring out the prototypes, even better." The man finishes his drink and with 1 hand he crushes the beer can before flung it outside the windows.

Olivia ponders for a while before she agreed. 

"Good to hear, by the way....aren't you in love with that guy?" The man smirks and starts to go outside, he perched on her door waiting for her confession.

"You mean Fredrigo? ....yes I was, but then he got another woman knocked up and ended up marrying her. I hold such feelings no more. Besides, I already have a new flame."

The man whistle, "You're cold, bitch. Whose your new flame eh?" 

She just closes her door, didn't even answer. The Man laughs and looks a little bit pissed, but he only punches her door once loudly and then finally leaves. Batman starts to gain more information for his database, it seems his predictions are slightly off. Olivia Carr is not Jessica Assailant, She seems cold to Fredrigo's family situation--she won't even think about hurting Jessica or her mom, she had that chance many years ago. And he also gains some more unexpected important information, Fredrigo and Olivia were a partner in crime, they probably work with the penguin gang. That explains the gun that Fredrigo uses, the man has a clean profile for 42 years--and only yesterday he stains it. The coincidence is uncanny.

So who? who is it that hurt Jessica? His question was answered when Bruce zooms in on Olivia Smartphone home screen trough his ocular lenses. It was a photo of her with a man, the same man that has an affair with Helena Chamberlane--the mother of Jessica. The fedora hat is a dead giveaway. Not to mention the white scarf draped around the man shoulder, the same clothing style, the same posture, and that creepy smile --so wide, showing a pearl white and crooked teeth inside, a hidden feral look. 

Why does woman like this wild type? Sure, the clothes make him a gentleman, but it's obvious he wasn't. After all, what kind of gentleman making a move on a married woman and then get her pregnant? and he also two-timing her! 

Batman day persona--Bruce Wayne might play around a lot, but there are no string attached, just him and people that might be interested in him trying to get to know each other better. It doesn't even work most of the time, and if it is...just for a little while. He always resorts to save sex and ends it peacefully on any kind of budding romantic relationship because he isn't ready for such thing, especially if it involved bringing in children to his crusade. Not ever as long as he was the batman. Suddenly, the lines are connected inside Batman's head, the key was this man. Whoever he is, he was the one who got the answer. 

But how can he get to him? 

Bruce calls his faithful butler from his private com-link, "Penny-one, are you there?"

"What is it, Sir? do you encounter any problem that seeks my further assistance?"

"Actually, I do---can you hack into Olivia Carr's smartphone? save any information --photos, dates, places, anything about the man she often calls or massage for the past years?"

"Very well Sir, initiating hacking....it will take at least an hour for it to complete. What do you want to do in the meantime? perhaps, a quick nap? Ah, Just so you know I just baked your favorite apple pie, you can try to take a fresh bite if you go home now."

"Maybe later, I'm going to Jessica Colts---there's something I want to ask her. Batman over." The dark knight closes down his com-link, but he can hear his butler gave a dejected sigh at the end of the line. Sorry, my old friend, habit dies hard...but I know my body better than anyone, if I can still go on--- I will not stop.

Batman take a look at Olivia once more before he glides away into where Jessica Colt is. He doesn't see that the man he was searching for were knocking on Olivia's door, and he was granted permission to enter---bringing the unknown to the trusting woman.


	6. Second Encounter

It was a cold night, the combination of rain post-rain humidity and Gotham pollution makes a slightly toxic fog rising from beneath the sewer. Its a wonder Gothamites can still live long despite that, many died because of human hands---most commonly by robbery, manslaughter, rapist, terrorist, mafia, but weirdly enough people who live long enough to tell the tales, the elderly who died of natural means---were on the average of 90 years old--despite the literal toxicity the City produce.

Gotham and pollution always make the head news in their sister city Metropolis, Deemed unsanitary even. Of course, they were only saying that from the Gotham more poorer district perspective, which is many. So it actually has some truth in it. Batman day persona, Bruce, is working on it, but what can he said....some people are too stubborn or greedy to take a helping hand, not everything is smooth sailing. It's one of his works in progress.

Jessica Colt was stationed in Gotham City Orphanage, which deemed by the people as a historical landmark in Gotham City. The Orphanage was build in 1926 by Bruce great-great forefather. He found her sleeping in her room, not wanting to startle the girl --Batman knocked thrice on her window. She turned and saw him, calm--like she doesn't afraid of him-- like she already knows he's going to visit her.

"Can I come in?" Batman asked outside the window, but his voice was heard clearly by the girl.

She gets out of her bed and unlatches her window--walking back to give space for Batman to go inside. She doesn't say anything. "Can i ask you some questions? I'll be real quick." In all seriousness the girl still isn't talking, not even a sound came out of her mouth.

"Do you know about---the man who your mother frequently visit these past months? " 

Still silence, the girl just looks at him quietly, but Batman feels he was being observed--closely. The girl kept watching him for several seconds before she went to her drawer and took a drawing book and her crayons. She starts writing, Batman waits patiently for her to finish. Her room was dreary, there is nothing there beside her bed and a drawer, no plushie no toys--no nothing. Maybe as Bruce Wayne, he should have a visit, giving some gifts and trinkets for the girls of boys in this orphanage. She tugs on his leathery coat, and showing him what she just writes:

'Selective Mutism. Can't talk. Yes, I know him---met him twice when my mother goes home from her date, he takes her home every time and even gives me a box of chocolate."

"He sounds like a nice man..." at this the girl nodded and smile. "Do you know what his name, or where can I contact him?" The girl was thinking deep, and then write again, 

'Is he in trouble? are you gonna hurt him?'

"No, I just want to talk to him. Maybe questioning him a little, as we did now."

She looks into Batman's white ocular eyes, she probably can't even see what his eyes actually look like---but it seems she tries to. She starts to write again,

'I remember my mother calls him Jack, she always on the phone with him if they're not on their date.'

That's all the information he needs, time to bail out. "Thank you Jessica" and he's gone like the wind---leaving little Jessica on her lonely and cold room. She watches the moon outside, what's gonna happen now with her life?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce arrived at GCPD rooftop, there he messages his friend and intel James Gordon--who act as a commissioner since 3 years ago. "Here's her phone, But I'm telling you---we already look into this man, he always changes his number when he contacts her---most of them also from a public telephone. For sure he was a secretive man---no wonder though, The victim's husband was like that."

"Fredrigo was burning with jealousy, his trust was betrayed--and he makes her pay dearly for it. But he was not a bad man, Jim. For 42 years---his whole life only once did he commit a crime."

"Homicide, still make the man guilty." Jim lit his cigarette and started to blow, rings and rings of donuts appeared.

Batman uses downloads the phone file data and logs into his Batdroid, a high-tech looking smartphone--a bat computer portable. He then scans the file and uses his special program to find a pattern. There are lines and lines making a nest in his screen, it may look messy at first but if he took a closer look at it, all this spider net were centered around Gotham infamous restaurant The Penguin Nest---which clearly by the name, its owned by penguin.

This Jack, can he have a relation to a penguin? Now Batman thinks back, today he met a man named Jack---Jack Nappier, not to mention when he does a quick check of his employer profile--the man he cock-blocked in today's meeting was named Jack too, Jack Kirby.

Is Jack such a common name he met two of them on the same day? Before his mind wonders to darker places, he gives back the phone evidence to Jim.

"Thanks, Jim, will contact you later after I get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah, well...no rush, I will be waiting---"

The batman suddenly disappears into the dark, like a deep-sea fish shutting down their light.

"Here as always." Jim finishes lamely, he sighed then he throws his cigarate on the ground before he stomped on it--killing little fire it once has.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce decided to went to the penguin nest as his day persona, going in as batman will alert the mafia and resulting in unnecessary violence and bloodshed. There is a downside to this, however, as Bruce---he can't fight back, he's gonna be vulnerable if the situation turns to worse. Alas, it was a chance he wants to take---he won't do it half-heartedly. Bruce goes to the front door, a big hulking and muscley bald man was in his way, the man seriously builds like a brick--a goliath. Bruce looks up, acting like he was intimidated. The bald man look at his other companion, his companion who has Elvis's hair took off his black glasses to look up and down Bruce's body.

"Body check," The bald man said before he went and start to grab and fondle Bruce's body. His friend was taking photos when this happens, even without the flash, the clicking sound was obvious. Is this even necessary? they clearly know who he was...not to mention, a mafia gang like them was rich--where is their body checking machine? why using hands? 

"Whoa-whoa, gentleman...thats sexual harassment! be a dear and let the man goes inside, don't you know who he is?" Suddenly, from behind Bruce a familiar man remarks can be heard, when Bruce looks back, it was him---Jack Nappier.

Bruce was, without a doubt, genuinely surprised. He didn't expect to meet the man here. This place was the 'unmodest' part of Gotham's nightlife. Besides the bars, disco's and the prostitution places spreading around all of the city. Jack took Bruce's hand and forces his way half in, before they can, however, the bald man dive his hands toward Bruce's private places from behind and squeezes. Bruce was flustered--inside furious, Jack saw that and his expression turns murderous. Before he brings out the switchblade that he hides inside his coat, Bruce recoiled first and in 2 seconds---

Wait, you can't punch the guy...you're Bruce Wayne, the sissy, cowardly, dainty playboy who doesn't like violence. So he went with a bitch slap instead--hard on the Bald man left cheek, it probably will leave a mark , Bruce noted with some pride. His bruised ego restored for a bit. Just wait until he donned the suit--you're going down.

Jack look at the act with mouth hanging open, maybe it was surprising for him---unexpected. His switchblade was quickly hidden again, then he laughs so loud the nearby people start looking at our directions. Ashamed, I took his hand instead and guide him inside the building---ignoring the Bald man who licks his wounded bleeding mouth with his tongue, eyes locking on Bruce retreating behind.

"Calm down Bane, at least I got some photo of him you can get to fap later." The Elvis haired man smirk and winking, all the while giving his phone to the bald man named Bane.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack calms down a little, his laughing fit receding into a giggle fit and it didn't stop in their time in the lift. They arrive at the top floor, in the skyscraper and both sit down in the empty table, Some of the restaurant staff--possibly Penguin henchman look at them with interest. It seems he was famous even in the dark world, he got the attention he doesn't want Predatory gazes can be felt prickling him, like wolf preying on a pig--he was practically a living and walking piggy banks with lots and lots of unending banknotes.

He already missed being Batman. Being Bruce sucks.

Jack wheezes and finally stop giggling. "What a rude man, this restaurant will go into bankruptcy if they don't know how to treat their customer right."

"Well, no wonder...this restaurant was made by a mafia gang after all." Bruce shakes his head with a dramatic pose. 

Jack observes Bruce, from his usually dashing appearance to the sensual move of his body language. Practiced or Natural? The man in front of him never ceases to amuse him. Like somebody he knows by heart. "So, what is an upstanding citizen such as yourself doing here, in this unsavory place ?"

"Should've asked you the same question." Bruce bites back, he doesn't want to be questioned here when all eyes are on him, he doesn't want to slip up--but there is always a possibility.

"Well, I'm an open-minded guy, I heard they have amazing fish dishes here, so i went to try it myself," Jack replies rather calmly like he was talking with a child. Jack then raises the bell from the table, ringing it to calls the staff. One came with a menu and wait for orders. Her eyes go back and forth between seeing Jack and then Bruce.

Jack gives one of the menus to Bruce, he smacks his mouth and humming slowly, "So, how about you?" he asks while his eyes wander throughout the list.

"Well, the same as you. I came here because of their famous motto of ONLY RICH PEOPLE AND FRIENDS ADMITTED. I think I should give it a try. And although their security is such an uneducated bunch, the place interior is really nice."

"No, I mean--about the food. what do you want to order?" Jack hide his knowing smirk behind his menu, He only let his eyes be seen, and he saw Bruce's face flushed red--embarrassed, he looks so uncomfortable, so ...lost at what he's doing. Jack laughs almost like a madman, it was so fun teasing the infamous Bruce Wayne.

"Oh, yeah....uh well, whatever you're having i guess. this is the first time I came here, I don't know about the food that well." Bruce scratched his neck, and fixing his necktie...quite frankly, he was irritated in how Jack is messing around with him.

Jack start writing on a note the waiter gave him, he wrote: 2 Peruvian tilapia ceviche, 2 cioppinos and 2 glass of Sauvignon Blanc wine. Seafood dish with wine that goes well with it, Bruce Know Jack is a foodie, but only now he knows jack is a man with a delicate taste for great food. Is it possible that he is a high born like Bruce? But he never heard of a family named Nappier in his high-class society party. Jack gives the written piece of paper to the waiter and then crossed his hand below his jaw, eyes focusing on Bruce or maybe something behind him---his smirk permanent.

Behind Bruce, another Jack came with a lightly dressed woman. The woman is Olivia Carr. There's a big show tonight, and the front row seat belongs to the dark caped crusader.


	7. Penguin Riot

Jack Kirby was on a date with his dream girl, Olivia Carr. He often sees her in science affair, both are science geeks. Kirby's in Artificial Intelligent and Olivia in her Nanotechnology. They only going out for a week now, but he was smitten. Olivia is a smart and independent woman, and she has a great body shape--totally his type. She takes one of the menus from a waiter passing by, making the said waiter wait for her order despite already having an order from other tables. Olivia gives her menu to Kirby, making him scroll down the incoherent naming dish on the menu, and she said seductively, "I would avoid the sushi if I were you. It's a little fishy~" she then looks at Jack Napier, giving him a wink. 

In the background, a new band consisting of men wearing a black tux appeared, a shift of performance. The romantic ballad that Bruce never register came to an end and the new band start a jazz music session--an original piece it seems. The singer was a black man with a powerful voice, the way he sings reminds Bruce closely to B.B King. The lyrics went,

_But as I say, I will get to that when I get to that._

_When I did, You must earn that knowledge the hard way._

_I won't lie, it will be a fraught voyage._

_As the saying goes,_

_Beware, a monster will be there._

_We call him the pale-faced man,_

_But you called him the boogeyman._

_He's been around here, for a thousand years!_

Huh, So it's actually a folk song about the pale-faced man. He was quite famous in Gotham. Almost as famous as the slender-man, but that one was an internet meme. This one apparently genuine, as the Gothamites superstitious bunch like to believe. Jack seems to notice the song, after some repeat he began to hum and sing. While Jack doing his thing, Bruce saw a chance to observe his surroundings. 

There are some named crooks dining here with either their gang member or even their family and lover? Some were, like Bruce, a big shot who brave enough to try the 'dangerous lure' of nightlife in a shady part of Gotham. And some probably like Jack, a brave gourmet hunter who went into a lion's den just to have a taste of...whatever is delicious for them. The person behind his table was getting rather frisky, Bruce noted embarrassedly. He facepalmed at the woman's voice who went an octave higher. What are they even doing in public places such as this? When he try to look back at the source, Jack grabs his necktie and forces Bruce to look at his smiling face.

"They should get a room, eh? But look! Our delicious meal is coming, i guaranteed its tastes."

Bruce looks at the hand still holding on his tie, like he was a dog on a leash. 

"Uhuh, ok..." Bruce Reply likes an absent-minded idiot. _You need to mind my personal space though._

When the food is all set in their table, Bruce believes Jack. It has a nice smell, not a fishy smell but a genuinely well-prepared and cooked to the broth kind of smell. The fish are fresh and sour in a good way, the lime uplifting the taste. After they were done eating their Peruvian tilapia ceviche which bruce will add to his personal favorite dish to eat again, they start to eat their crab dish which is the cioppinos ---the waiter came over and filled their glass to the brim with Sauvignon Blanc wine.

It was a nice dinner, Jack is quite pleasant to have around---if he isn't being a weird jerk, still, Bruce already considers him as a friend and he likes his company.

The couple behind him looks like they were going to the...mans bathroom, together. Bruce knows what they were gonna do there. Too bad he only saw their behind and not their face, because if he did ---he will know that it was in fact Olivia Carr and Jack Kirby's. Jack Nappier saw this and saw behind him to the retreating couple.

"Well, at least they finally get a room." He cackles away. 

Some of Pinguin henchman were looking to where Olivia Carr went, the Band member did too. Both Party is readying their guns. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In men's bathroom, 2 people are engaging in the way their basic human instinct tells them to do.

Olivia tore the neck of his shirt, trying to take it off. "Hey--" He pulled back, that same dopey smile on his face. "We are okay, right? We are fine?" We, he had said, but that never been her concern.

"So tell, me...what happens to your Brother Eye Project?" She asked in between kissing sessions. He finally stops smiling.

"Fucking Bruce Wayne! the stupid --spoiled--piece of cabbage!" 

Her eyes are burning through him, demanding that she wants to know.

"He stopped my 5 years long project because he thinks it's like Siri and its creepy if A.I peeping on people or something. Siri! can you believe that?" He was angry, the urge to punch Wayne in the face resurfaces.

"Shh, shh... I see, let it go. Let it all go." She fondled his body and scratched her red fingernails down the front of his jeans, unbuttoning, opening the fly. He was ready even before she wrapped her hand around him. His tongue went deep in her mouth as he kissed her, long firm strokes that match her own.

He closed his eyes, in trance of her ministrations. And suddenly, he felt weird in his stomach. Red blood seeped through his white shirt, and he looks up to her, eyes confused. She has a silencer gun on her hands, for whatever reason--she just shot him. _Why?_

He collapsed into the ground, his blood is already pooling beneath. He then saw her reaching to his back pocket, retrieving his USB. The USB which contains the core program for Brother Eye artificial intelligence. He tries to take it back, his hand grabbing and pulling her clothes.

She kicked him and calling someone on her phone. "I got it, I'm going to the Van Criss Laboratories now." Looking at his corpse one more time, making sure he's really dead. She takes the red lipstick on her bag, and start to draw on his face, making a big red smile ---like one of the clowns has.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got out of the men's bathroom, The penguin henchmen seem to make their way to her, The band suddenly stop what they're doing and start shooting at the penguin's. Their hidden weapon ranged from small handgun hidden in their breast pocket, to the bigger ones like shotguns from their instrument case.

The penguin's men retaliate in kind, and a shoot out happens. It was a riot. Olivia Carr got shot on her shoulder, but she successfully escaped. Some men on the dining table were gunned down and died, it was chaos. Jack was covering his mouth with both hands, an act that Bruce perceived as shocked or terrified---But Jack isn't shocked or even terrified, hidden beneath his hand he was smiling with such glee, he was thrilled--it was such a spectacular show of how foolish mankind can be. _People are dropping like flies!_

"Jack! do you have your phone with you!?" Bruce screamed into Jack's ear, Jack Only looks owlishly at Bruce. "Damnit, Hey you!" Bruce starts to crawl from below the table to another person near him, "Do you have a phone with you!! Call the police now!!" But the man he talked with didn't even register what he's saying, it was just too loud.

Gunshot and screaming were marring the Penguin Nest, Everybody is terrified. Some only crouched down and shivered hoping it all to end, some were trying to flee---three succeeded while 2 others failed, gunned down, body riddled with bullets. It was risky fleeing to the front door. Bruce looks at Jack, the man still in trance of the violence in front of him.

There is no more time, Bruce stealthily goes to the men's bathroom.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He almost slipped, the blood makes the floor slippery. He saw him then, the man whose face still fresh inside his mind. Jack Kirby's dead body lies there, Eyes still opened, an expression of horror on his face. The red lipstick marring his mouth, making an illusion of a wide smile, like some attempt to make his face more grotesque.

There's his Jack, or Bruce assume he is. His target--the man who Olivia Carr in love with---or apparently she actually wasn't. He regrets, if only he treat him better when he was alive...why was Bruce has to be such a jerk to him today. Not to mention, Jessica's case also came to an end when he dies...no other clues. Another dead end.

One thing he knows, that The Police need to come and arrest these criminals--and he needs to catch Olivia in the act before she did much worse. 

Bruce calls the police, voice sound in distress and weepy. "Yes, in the penguin nest...please come fast, many people are dying or shot. There's blood everywhere. Please hurry, I don't want to die." 

When he ended the call, his voice and demeanor changed. He opened the air duct on the men bathroom and crawled, the air duct itself leading outside--out of harm's way. He burst through the ventilation duct 5 floors below, from the bathroom balcony--- then goes to the elevator to come down. His batmobile already waiting for him, he quickly gets inside and changed into his Batman costume. Alfred's voice can be heard from the car speaker, "Are you alright master Bruce? goodness! what a mess..."

"Call Gordon, tell him the Penguin Nest are a warzone. Tell him and his police army to wear Wayne Bulletproof vest, they gonna need it."

"Right away , Sir." Alfred fast replied. Bruce drives away to the Van Criss Laboratories.

Olivia's hacked phone data files forgotten.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack knows when Bruce leaves the restaurant, too bad really...he's leaving his VIP seat of a great show such as this, maybe this isn't grandeur enough? Should he try doing the classic macabre instead? Feedback doesn't come easy. 

Jack stay to watch the show, he laughs uncontrollably when a man tries to take his girlfriend to safety---said girlfriend kick him into the men chasing them. While he died from gunshot wounds, she safely arrived at the front door---when she opens it, a bunch of men wearing clown masks and armed with gun stand---one of them shot her straight in the face.

The cavalry came --a reinforcement, his. While his goons killing everything in sight, Jack calls one of the goons with a sad clown face. The sad clown gives a bag to Jack, and Jack brought out the items inside. A face Mirror, his white greasepaint, his trademark handmade red lipstick, mascara, shampoo, baking soda, and a towel. There is still resistance from the penguin man, so he got plenty of time. He bundled his item in a cradle of his hands.

Jack goes to the men's bathroom, sees his double body there and kicks it aside. He washes his hair in the sink, he adds baking soda to his shampoo. Minutes came and go, and his hair started to show his real color beneath. A venomous green. He dried it with his fluffy towel.Then he starts to wash his face with water and excess shampoo, all while his eyes were closed. He took his face mirror --looks up and sees his reflection in the mirror. A man with wide mouth, curving upside--making a crescent moon smile--a venomous green hair donning his head like a crown. He looks up and down, side to side and giggles. 

He took his greasepaint and smear it in his face as neatly as possible, then mascara was applied to his eyes --making panda eyes. For the final touch, he draws his weird shaped mouth with his trademark red lipstick. He sees his final creations and saw a clown, he likes the looks, gonna be his trademark for now on even.

His Bat looks all gloomy and dark all the time, he needs happy friends that can make his day brighter. Someone who will bring a smile on his face--a comedy to his tragedy. Who else can beside the Joker?


	8. Time is running

Olivia Carr was bleeding out in her car. not wanting to lose any more blood, she used cigarette flame plugs in the car to burn her gunshot wounds. She should take out the bullet lodged on her shoulder first, but she didn't have the time. Batman was hot on her wheels, and she has to immediately retrieve the nano bomb formula from the lab.

She was in a hurry. Not the standard hurry when you're in a rush to get someplace, but a frantic hurry. The type of hurry where a few seconds could mean life or death. She raced down the road ignoring speed limits and weaving between cars. She was only a few minutes away when traffic came to a dead standstill on the road ahead. "Come on...come on, Hurry up!!" She screams impatiently while banging her head to the steering. She looks beside her and that's her way out, a small empty road.

She quickly backpedaled and smashed the car behind her ignoring the angry shout, and went full speed ahead.

She drives into a corner and saw a pedestrian, surprised she makes a U-turn and almost crash into the pole. The pedestrian was so shocked she collapsed on the street, her legs feel like Jelly. Batman, Seeing a pedestrian sitting suddenly stopped his car, He gets out of his car to check on the woman. He knows this wasting his time to catch Olivia, but he needs to make sure the pedestrian is safe first.

He sweeps her off her feet and takes her into the roadside, some other pedestrians --probably a nurse on her way home from changing shift came and check her out. "She's gonna be fine, just a little scratch ad bit shooked." She said to Batman, nodding in understanding he doesn't say anything anymore and start to chase again after Olivia.

Olivia arrived at the Lab faster than Batman, she works fast and efficient in breaking in into the main server room, hacking and extracting the Nanobomb formula. The loading was in 34%, there are 10 minutes remaining for it to fully downloaded, the special USB she got from her darling had a special program in it that it will perfectly send the data extracted into a specific private cloud drive and erase all traces in it after that. 10 minutes she has to make Batman focuses on her.

She knows the risk, but she isn't afraid. Whatever this Batman wants to do to her, her darling will come to her rescue. Licking her lips, she goes to her private lab room---to pick up some corrosive fluid on jars, and some syringe containing muscle relaxant or mercury in batch. When she turned to exit her lab, there is a letter glued to her door. a gaudy green letter closed with a candle wax---in it a simple symbol of a 'J'.

It was from her darling, What a dear, it like he knew she will meet trouble and giving her some clue or encouragement. When she snatched it and open, the content was something that makes her heart melt. 

_Livie, darling! you're my wonder girl~  
I have some forboding feeling tonight, I'm afraid of your safety.   
In case you encounter any problem, call me immediately.  
I'll come to you on my white horse, many love and kisses--J_

Her darling really cares for her, When she tried to caress the letter, she got a paper cut on her thumb. "Ouch! " She raises her thumb to her mouth to suck.

The light of batman's car can be seen blaring through the building windows. She immediately runs and placing her traps and hide. _9 more minutes_ , she reminds herself--counting down.

Batman finally arrived, he hurriedly goes inside the building in search of Olivia. His main target, the main server room, he knows she gonna steal the nano bomb formula--without no doubt she was there. He runs and his feet step on a thin line, feeling the unnatural feel on his feet Batman quickly dodges, 2 jars fall down from above and fall into pieces---its content was sprayed all over and Batman raises his cape to take cover. 

His cape is dissolving at an alarming rate. _A corrosive liquid!_ his eyes thinning. Olivia is placing traps all over the building, but the traps are messy like she makes it on the spot---improvising in urgency. This only means one thing---She already went to the main server room and in the process of extracting the data, he needs to hurry. Batman throws his dissolving cape to the ground and starts running, he looks like a naked rat without his glamorous cape, _his body looks like its sculpted by the greek god himself_ , Olivia's mouth watered a little.

Traps after traps were dodged, he doesn't have time to disarm them. At a fast pace, Batman was nearing the main server room. Olivia who hides in the monitor room look trough the CCTV was angry, she brings down her fist and smashed it to the desk resulting in a loud THUD!

"Damn, this won't work. freaking rodents are too fast! " She grinds her teeth while her eyes were bloodshot.

She took out her smartphone and calls her savior for backup. _I have to stall more time, 5 more minutes!_ Olivia is desperate she took the syringe in her hands looking like wolverine claws and attacked Batman.

Not 2 minutes later, a car came crashing down, bulldozing trough the building and stopping Batman on his track. Then a Bazooka appeared from its windows and it shoots towards Batman, The dark knight evade just in time but the blast immense power propels his body into the walls hard until it cracked his ribs, he slowly get up its dangerous to be unconscious in this situation. Alfred frantic voice can be heard in his com-link while his helmet suddenly crashed, something must be damaged.

Joker goons, the sad clown get out from the car then using his minigun---shot the dizzy and hurting batman at point-blank in the chest, the bat falls down. Joker watches the scenery with baffled looks---his laughs stopped, and his mouth was hanging, frozen.


	9. Encounter with the Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a Wattpad account, feel free to follow me--I will follow you back. 
> 
> This story is slow build so thank you for your patience, There will be some hetero romance going on the mix, but the focus will definitely between these two guys bat and clown. Heads up, this story will get darker, so in the future, this might get an R18 tag.
> 
> I appreciate everyone who gives kudos for this story---thank you very much, it means the world to me that you care.
> 
> Do Feel free to comment, I like any kind of feedback and suggestions.

Sad Clown glance at the Batman still body and walking towards Joker, face surprisingly bored. _Why was this nobody steal my chosen ones away from me, I oughta..._ Joker's mind is in turmoil.

Before he can butcher that clown thing to bits suddenly a black boot can be seen rising fast, up to the sad clown neither region--making him squeak like a little mouse.

When the Sad Clown falls, the Batman rises.

Joker's menacing face was changed in an instant, his eyebrows were sky-high, eyes and pupils are wide, and a mouth forming an 'O'. His hand was raising halfway to cover his mouth.

Joker turns around to see his army of clowns behind him and says loudly with a weird smile,   
" Always double tap your enemies fellas, one for the head and one for the crotch, That way even if they survive they will wish they hadn't."

Some of his goons nodded with reference, the other just standing there awkwardly---didn't want to offend the bossman.

Joker then turn to look ahead where Batman is and said to the stoic dark knight with a dramatic expression on his face, "You're evil"

Batman's head is dizzy, what he saw is vertigo. _What timing, a backup?_ it isn't possible to take down all these people and stop them from retrieving the data, _flee and steal the data it is then._

With every strength, he has left Batman runs towards the main server room, Olivia who sees him getting closer to the room scream in anger, "Stop him!! Stop him now!!" She snatches the gun from some clowns beside her and starts shooting at Batman. _Wow, her aim is crap._ Joker sees the girl angry expression with one eyebrow raised.

The bullets only grazed Batman, he smashed his body to the door and fall down with it. with a quick roll, his ocular lenses spotted it--an important USB. The downloading presentation is on 95%, he quickly grabs and stuffs it in his utility belt.

Olivia was furious, all her hard work was messed up. She runs towards Batman and shooting the last round, and she throws the empty gun at Batman Screaming and Shouting Madly. While Batman tiredly parried her attacks of punching and kicking, he saw the man who calmly and happily watches on the situation. 

The man with clown makeup waving his hand at Batman with a kid smile. Innocent, happy, and excited. He looks at the waving hand, there was a little device in it, some kind of a button. The man's thumb press it and suddenly a loud Bang can be heard from above.

The ceiling was falling down, it was a bomb. He had to save the screaming Olivia first, the girl doesn't realize what's happening. He knocks the girl on her neck and she went limp, then jumps with her on his arm out of the Window. His fall was cushioned by a car, although his ribs were getting broken some more. _It's Hurt everywhere._

He looks up, towards the flaming building. The man who just pushed the button lazily gazing from the windows, the background fire and ashes can be seen quite clearly from where Batman is. Again the man was giving Bruce that wide and weird smile, maniacal glee on its face --and then the cackles, the weird sounding laugh. it goes on and on for a minute.

"Bats!! Beautifull landing there! lost you cape eh? You have sexy back~~"

Batman quite confused doesn't even know what to reply to the absurdity. Olivia's unconscious body was heavy in his hand.

"What? silent treatment? that's not how you treat your first date!"

"Who are you?" Batman said in a gruff voice, he was in pain and annoyed, the clown grating voice makes it worse. 

The man Jump from the building and landed rather gracefully on the ground beside Batman. He brushes his clothes from any dirt, looks at him deeply in the eye---and smiles.

He gives a bow, like one a showman in the circus often shows, "Hello my dark knight, my Gotham king, I'm Joker at your service. Hehehe" 

Joker glance towards Olivia that's nests snugly on Batman arms and chest, an irked surfacing like an unbearable itch in his hollow heart. He took out his gun and shoot thrice at her. The first bullet penetrates her stomach, the others were deflected by Batman unsurprisingly sturdy armor.

"Are you crazy!? isn't she one of yours!!!" Batman was....angry? when he, the joker just help him offed one of his many enemies? the person who wants to harm him?? He already offed that offending sad clown, now its just her...why is Batman angry at him? Besides, they did have their first date in the restaurant no? is this some kind of foreplay on his part? how kinky.

_oh wait, can it be...he still didn't realize who I am? Hahaha, hilarious! and they said he was a great detective!! my disguise was that flawless?? then this means I can play some more eh? HeheheHaHahaHA, Oh darling---it seems I just can't get enough of you!!!_

"Awh, we are gonna have so much fun together!! You know...today is the day I was born, so I want to throw a birthday party! and you know what? You're invited!!"

Joker was giving his hand to Batman, but Batman was wary---the clown in front of him behave erratically--unpredictable, he can't understand what's in his mind. 

"Don't be rude now, I'm being polite y'know..."

When Batman only sees the hovering hand with suspicions, The Joker's face went scrunched like he was actually offended.

"Ah, what the heck.."Joker swings his hand fastly and struck it into the Batman helmet, sending high velocity of electricity. 

"AAAAGHH!!" The Batman screamed, the shock was so sudden, it literally like his brain just get stabbed at point-blank--- the migraine was agonizing, his eyes were hurting from the flash of glitching ocular lenses, some of the tiny wire exploded and hurt his face. He can't see anything, only feel the pain.

"Tut tut, I have to get going now... I hope you won't be late to the party, I will be waiting."

Joker gives his handmade letter in green color and stuck it on Batman Safety belt---giving it a tap twice and a little peek at that glorious back mound the Bat has. He acts like a man who gave a stripper a tip, Batman can't see, but he feels it and he feels dirty. 

"Ta ta now~" 

Batman heard the car engine start and driving into the distance, Joker and his goons fled the scene. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was Bleeding badly, Bruce needs to quickly get her to a hospital. He opened his com-link with Alfred. "Master Bruce!!! Are you alright!?" It seems Bruce frightened the poor old man of his, "I'm fine Alfred."

"If you called broken ribs fine, then I don't know what's not."

"I'm fine, really ---I have my pain killer with me...just, please call the nearest hospital to my location. Olivia is in critical condition. That---Joker, shoot her."

"The ambulance is on their way, master Bruce. Estimation arrival, 20 minutes, there's been traffic. Oh, dear...."

"It's ok, I will use emergency first aid on her."

Batman opens the compartment of his utility belt, He tried to pull out the bullet lodged in her stomach, with his scalpel he makes a cut as long as his middle finger, and finally, he tried to extract the bullet--sooner the better, or else Olivia might get lead poisoning, decreasing her chance of survival.

The bullet was lodged deep inside her stomach, Batman uses his Ocular lenses to provide enough light to see the position of the said bullet, what he sees makes his eyes go wide. Dread fills him and suddenly he feels light-headed.

"Alfred..."

"What is it, Master Bruce?"

Batman's voice is always full of certainty, full of confidence. But Alfred knew this is not the usual voice of Batman, something must have happened to shake his boy this much.

"Calm down, Master Bruce. Take a deep breath." Alfred's order calms Bruce weariness off. He did exactly what Alfred orders him to, He breathes in and breathes out slowly. It helps--a little.

"Olivia was actually pregnant, her 2 months fetus were---the bullets---kills it." Bruce can't go into details, it's just too graphic to explain what he sees right now inside Olivia's stomach. What state her fetus was--he just can't put it into words.

"Dear god. What kind of man would do such a thing?"

"I don't know if he realizes she was pregnant or not, but from my first meeting him, he was---unstable, he acts with such feverish enthusiasm--dramatic and always try to throw some smiles but--I can't feel any feelings from him, he was cold-blooded when he shot Olivia. He smiles when he did it." Bruce was wiping his face with the back of his hand, some blood smeared on his white cheek.

"....So, we got some kind of a psychopath on our hand."

"...."

Bruce doesn't need to answer, His silence already answers Alfred think out loud. Some monster is not the grotesque-looking demon that hides in your bed, Some monster is not from hell itself, some monster is just --human.


	10. Madman Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Now On, every chapter that has explicit content in it will have a Warning picture so you can prepare for what you're going to read. you can either continue or stop and skip reading the explicit mature chapter when you see the warning picture. A mature content s for 18 y.o reader or above, read at your own risk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Batman applied first aid to Olivia, the ambulance already arrived. He explains Olivia's conditions to the people in charge, he can see how their face paled and quickly take her to safety.

Batman there calls his batmobile to where he is, and injected several doses of pain killer. Those broken ribs hurt like hell. 

He looks up to the sky and sees papers falling down from the air balloon. He snatches one of the paper falling down near him, it was a flyer about some carnival event---the clown-themed flyer sends unspeakable dread, Batman was suddenly afraid---this was probably the party Joker mentioned. His big plan of something bad, Batman can just feel it. A storm is coming to Gotham tonight, a big one. 

He drives towards where Joker is, looking at the tracker he put on the psychopath when he put his letter in Batman utility belt. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most crooks Batman fights against were people who turn bad because the situation makes them so. Bad environment, debt, drugs, robbery, greed, and et cetera---those Batman easily can handle. Those people are rotten but not to the core, they still have empathy--and that means there's hope for them because they have been a good person once.

But Joker? The depth of the darkness and something else in his eyes was just like a black hole. It sucks people in, drains them for whatever it worth, and for what? nothing but a bad joke. He kills for the laugh.

Getting out of the Batmobile, he saw him.

The Joker and his gang release some kind of green gas from the highest building in the center of Gotham city, His Building---The Wayne Building. The green gas was spreading fast, and everyone in the vicinity no matter what gender or how old falls victim to the gas devastating effects. Their body twitches, green lines appeared on their body, a sudden cardiac arrest---face muscle turn into some kind of grotesque smile---just like him, Just like Joker trademark smile.

He turns them into him in some sick ambiguous way. _Why? What does he want from this?_ Batman can only speculate.

Then he look at him from below, The Joker---sitting on his high pedestal---marching on in some kind of a grand parade, a Carnival---a Madman Carnival.

Joker was sitting on his ride, build high and grand ---many naked baby dolls and mannequins were mounted making the base footing for his debauched thrones. He was wearing a purple suit, and thick makeup--red lips in a permanent crescent smile. Batman saw him laughs happily while watching his army of clowns wearing gas masks shot the helpless innocent on their death throes---ending their suffering permanently. Some of his men rape women and girls that scatter on the road, heck--- one of them was a mother hugging her baby close to her while her body was defiled. Some pulled people---man or woman and gang-raped them in the nearest alley. Some rob peoples on the streets. Some beat people until their bodies were in different colors.

Joker just sits there, leg crossed, laughing and clapping his hands like he was watching a show. It was utterly vile and it was mad. 

_Those fucking criminals, those fucking villains, those fucking psycho---all of them!!!_

Bruce felt the smoldering fury he felt from a long time ago was set ablaze. He wants to beat the hell out of Joker and his gang of crazy people. Punching the clown in his face and make him bleed while his royal fanatics watch on before he turned on them--watching them flee in fear--he won't let them. They were all going to rot in jail. Batman will make sure of that. He will have his vengeance tonight--for all those people whose life trampled down, treat like worthless trash.

Death would be too good for the likes of them.

Batman fights with devastating fury, he uses lethal means to beat down his enemy---he doesn't care of that villain were hurt, he will kill them no---but he will make them wish death was better. Broken bones, Snapping bones, Bruises and internal Bleeding---Deep slashes from his sharp gloves make the villains dropping like flies---most in half death state. He didn't care, they deserve it. 

Batman was so angry, he fights like a madman---uncaring if his battered and weary body can take it or not, he fights his way in all the way saving those he can save---the nearest of him. He knows he can't save everyone, but can die trying--those he can't save, he will be their agent of revenge.

"JOKEEERRR!!" Batman screamed angrily while making his way towards the joker, The clown's army defeated when they try to kill him. The unstoppable force of chaos and anarchy were halted suddenly by Batman Immovable will.

Batman stands there tall like an object---a wall, in the middle of chaos---presence demanding and reeks of dominance. "This has to stop, NOW! " he growled.

The police siren howled from the distance, Alfred probably notified them, Blessed Gordon and the GCPD. 

He punches and kicked, breaking bones and makes his enemies bleed. Before he got face to face with the Joker. Batman was filled with hate towards the man in front of him whose smile never ceases. _How could he still smile when he did something like this? does this man doesn't have a heart??_

His fight with the joker started, They look at each other with an unbridled fire lit inside them. Batman from fury, Joker from insanity. Both punch and kicked, both stabbing each other--one with his sharp gloves the other with his pocket knife. They both hurt and in pain, but they didn't stop until one of them fall down and defeated. Joker was ecstatic, he was no masochist---he actually likes to inflict pain on others than the other way around, pain from batman was his only exception.

That day, they became a nemesis. There will be no forgiveness, there will be no peace, its War. Batman loathes it, But Joker craves for it---both want to wins.

The idea that--- Batman fighting so hard and tore himself up trying to achieve justice on behalf of...the so-called innocent was confusing and maddening. But Joker guesses that are Batman thing, his gig---and Joker wants to know more about Batman, everything about him. He was convincingly obsessed with the Bat. 

Joker punched and batman ram his helmet to it, He can hear Joker's knuckles cracked. 

They breathed hard. Their blood mixing and dripping from the thrones, making it splashed in red.

Joker sees Batman, and he got a sudden revelation. 

He didn't know what he was then, before and after he became the red hood--- which means he was nothing. But now he knows, and it is from this promontory that he at least can survey what came out of these events.

He had an incredibly fertile motivation: He had to escape the mundane everyday life, the stagnant and nonexistent emotion he feels on daily basis, and the unbridled insanity that lurked beneath always caged but waited to be unleashed. One person changed all of that, and he will do his best to repay his best man in kind. The Batman, His Bats, His Bat God completes him.

As the Joker, Batman completes him. 

"Why are you doing this? For money? fame? or just for laugh?" The bat glare burns.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Batsy darling~" Just to make a statement, Joker throws his knife into his goons down below, killing him while he was deep inside a dead woman. He laughs. 

"Why Now??" Batman ragged breath and pain in his voice makes the Joker shudder. 

"Why have I waited 3 years to put this construction together? that is a fair question."

" It deserves a fair answer," Batman growls, showing teeth.

"Well ---to begin with, the issue of maturity---my own---must be addressed. I was unaware of how inexperienced I was before. I was easily fooled, prey to attributes that turned out to be shallow themselves, such as wit, beauty, some undefinable electricity of personality." Joker gives him a flirty wink despite the situation they're in.

Bruce doesn't know if the man in front of him is being sarcastic or truthful, some words drive closer to home and he didn't like it. Not one bit. The bastard is psychoanalyzing him, maybe digging for some kind of hint? a hint of who he is before he was the batman.

His confession is not about the joker himself, it was about Batman. Then suddenly, it clicked. 

"Are you....him? Red hood? You survived..." Batman was surprised, he was so convinced Red Hood has died when he falls into the toxic chemicals back then---body evaporated to nothingness. He was so wrong.

"I Must say though, me surviving meeting you was high fortunate, believe me, this had nothing to do with your heroism or my villainy, it's just simple chemical chemistry that do us in. Me being like this, And you dealing with my shit. See? how perfect we are for each other?"

Batman scoffed and kicked Joker in his shin, making the Joker fall flat on his ass. He heard the clown laugh before he squeaked 'ouch' from that ugly mug of his. The Joker gets up slowly while rubbing his sore ass. 

"This, everything....you were planning this to attack me, you know me didn't you? "

Seeing the Joker smiles warmly at Batman and winked clarifies Batman Suspicions.

"Yeah, well....you see... I know you're the same vigilante who tried to stop me when I was the red hood. As for your personal profile, I'm embarrassed to say that I still don't know...nor do I care. I only want you, Batman, to focus on me." Batman can see it more clearly then, about the man who calls himself the Joker, He was an attention whore, a narcissist and he was obsessed with Batman---but he doesn't care about Bruce, the man behind the mask. Bruce breathed a little more easy, this was an advantage for him. This man was unpredictable and dangerous, hurting him isn't effective---it actually backfires on him, Joker was actually ecstatic when they fight--when Batman beat him down. 

So Batman tries another way, this was an insane man.

"Why are you so obsessed with me? " Batman tries to coax more information out from the Joker and Joker knows the Bat was playing the psychiatrist on him. _How fun, should I indulge him? NAH._

 _"_ You talk too much, Bats, not that I mind. I rather like your sexy voice~"

_Again with the flirting._

The GCPD has arrived and were raiding the place, Joker goons were captured one by one. Batman can see Gordon commanding his officer, and joining the battlefield himself. The nightmare finally over.

Batman look at Joker and demand him to give himself up. "It's over, give up now. there is no escape for you."

Joker calmly whistles and tutted, "You never learn do you, Bats??? Like I said before--- it's only just beginning~" Then Bruce look at what Joker had in his hand, another little Button.

He pressed and **BOOM!**

Chain Explosions, Buildings in fire and falling down. Killing without mercy, the joker goons, the innocent civilians, the police. It was chaos all over again.

Batman lunged to punch Joker in the face, but he didn't see a piece of a building---a rock as big as basketball was falling above him--- Smacking him in the head and shoulder, instantly shutting his mind and body down to unconsciousness.

Joker Laugh in the midst of chaos, the light from the fire was showering down on him and the beaten batman. He laugh when the people around him screamed in fright, body crushed or lit by fire. The street was bathed in blood, like a red carpet.

He then looks at Batman, unspeakable emotion welling inside him. He then takes the dark knight bridal style and walked down from his thrones, all glory like.

It was said that some monsters don't lurk in the shadows, they walk proudly in the spotlight.

How true it is.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the corner of some alley, a little girl cry for help was unheard. Nobody came to save her.


	11. Madman Carnival Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content ahead, the tag: gang rape, pedophilia and mind manipulation exist because of this chapter. contain triggering stuff, mature explicit content---if you don't like to read such a thing skip it to the next chapter (preferably those that doesn't have a warning picture)

A little girl who just lost her parents wandered into the main street, seeking warmth and a little happiness from the bustling crowds. She heard there was a carnival in the city, everyone is invited. The flyer of the events was spread around the town from an air balloon. The other kids from her orphanage were talking excitedly about it, they went together there to have fun---she, however, was not invited.

No matter---she will just go alone. Everyone from the city was going there. Her little hope was lighted, She sees around her people cheering and laughing, and she laughs a little too. Its a grand carnival----many funny looking rides and dancing clowns over the main street parading around. She looks at a particular family of three consisting of a mother, father, and a happy little daughter.

She felt a pang, some kind of longing from the picture she just saw, deep inside her heart. Her parents could be just like that---having fun together with her. if only dear mommy didn't cheat on daddy.

She felt so alone in the sea of crowds. 

Suddenly, a scream breaks out---people laugh turn weird, maniacal, crazy---it reminded her of a hyena. The people around her start to fall and twitching, making funny faces. Fear started to gnaw on her, something is wrong.

Then chaos erupts--the men parading starts to attack the civilians. She saw people getting beaten and killed, they didn't fight back. And then she saw it, men start to pounce on women and girls like her. She was frozen in place, confused and scared. _What's happening? Is this part of the show?_ Her young mind was reeling, she doesn't understand.

Before she can even run away, a big and hairy hands grip her hard on her shoulder. A big man, like a bear and several others, were looking at her. They dragged her then, to the nearest alley, her heart starts to beat fast like a rabbit. Her mind a mess. 6 men with various build and different clown masks were pinning her down, ripping her clothes---undressing her. She was fondled, groped and prodded in her intimate places, She screamed for help---but who would help her? She saw another person was getting attacked or dying in the street.

She then starts to bite the man who starts to suck her tits, this got her face slapped and her stomach kicked. _It hurts,_ She cried helplessly--- her fat tears streaming down on her face.

She looks below and sees a long fleshy thing was lined up to her, she felt the prodding of hot flesh and look up---a silent plea to stop. But the men holding her only hold her tighter---pushing her towards him.

The man-thing slowly penetrates her, slapping and squelching sounds can be heard echoing the alley. A stabbing pain, she feels as she was being split in two, the man thing was huge while she was small, something tears. She screamed and sobbed, begging the men to stop. He---they didn't, the man was raping her with vigor, he drools and pants on her face, a dopey smile adorning him. He stinks of cigarette and alcohol, a smell she knows from dear daddy---before he killed mom. _Am I going to die? No No! I don't wanna die!_ She wails like a dying cat.

"Shh, Shh...it will feel good soon, I guaranteed it. You are such a pretty little girl." The man fucking her said while he pistoning back and forth rocking her body with his rough movement. He kissed her and suck her breast like a babe. Another man was palming their long thingy.

"No, stop!! it hurts!! Someone help!!" She tried to push, calling for help--it's futile, she knows that but she can only try and hope, hope this nightmare to end.

The man suddenly growled, his hands on her waist tightening with bruising force, and she felt her insides flooded with hot liquid. He ruts a little before pulling out--leaving a trail of white from her to his. She thought it finally end, but different men take a turn to fuck her.

She cried helplessly, She was bleeding down there. Never before people put things in her like this. She saw batman fighting an army of clowns and screaming for his help, but alas she was too far away. Too many sounds muted her cries for help. She tried to reach with her hands, making waving motions and scream Batman's name, again and again, With little to no hope, _Look here! find me, please help!! help me, Batman!!_

But Batman didn't even look her way, too busy fighting. Her hope dies, burn into cinders.

The man fucking her right now was irritated and slapped her, "Shut up bitch! Look at how you came, you like this didn't you? tell me you love it!"

She only cries harder, the man slapped her again, "Tell me you love it!! you love taking me, you like when men like me fuck you, you love when men like me cum inside you...breeding you!!"

She was confused and scared, what is this man talking about? 

Another slap, another rough thrust inside. "Tell me you love this!! Tell me you love me!!" The man commands.

She shakes her head, "No!! I hate you!!" The man slap her harder twice, making her lips cut and drawing blood before setting a brutal pace, making her head spin.

"We love you girlie, believe me. Say, have you wondered how your mommy and daddy had you?" Other men, the first one who had her--- whisper into her ear, she shakes her head. No, she doesn't know---she was just a kid, only 13-year-old who only knows the birds and the bees through cartoon and Disney story.

"They do this." The whispering man fondled her breasts, then roam below to her stomach and rubbed there, where a bulge is prominent in the shape of a rod. She looks at where his hand was and look at him in confusion.

"They fucked, your daddy put his thing deep inside your mommy to have you, just like what we're doing now. That's how a family was made."

"I'm...going to have a baby? we are....going to be a family??" She moaned when the man pounding her hit something deep inside her, it feels good.

"Yeah, this....is what love is about, don't worry about a thing sweetie, we will take good care of you..." The man fucking her laughs and the other man also join to laugh. 

It hurt and it was disgusting, but her body starts to feel good. She was confused, is this what being in love felt like? Is this bunch of men loved her?? Are they going to be her family??

"Aaaah, fuck! she feels so good, I'm gonna cum. Here girlie, have my baby..." The man kisses her deeply while pounds into her wetly--- and she felt it again, the warmth inside her belly. 

She smiles then, with tears on the corners of her eyes. "Yes....Ahn! Ah mmnn Ahn ahahaha! Yes! I love you too...lets become a family!"

The man looks at each other before they smile. All night long they took turns breeding her, they always finish inside making her belly bulge all the while whispering dirty things on her ears, saying that they loved her, and they loved how her body feels.

She gonna have a family of her own, she won't be lonely anymore. It was weird and scary and confusing, but as long as these men love her, she didn't mind, she was happy.

Nobody can save her, not even Batman...but these people can. She smiles happily.

Jessica Bruno Colt was 13 years old when her innocence was taken from her without her knowing. So young, so naive, she was easily broken--manipulated and mold into someone else design.

Unknown to her, the hero she wants to come and save her also in the same predicament as her.


	12. Craving a taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning picture means there is explicit mature content ahead....

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joker hauled Batman's body with ease surprisingly, Joker body was what most people called skinny, while Batman was more muscley. To some of his goons who still sane enough to gawk, it was such a strange sight.

The Joker takes unconscious batman to some deserted building near his carnival heist. Smile so wide and manic it makes the goons shivered in fear, they held their breath ---as if a reaper will coming for them if they even make the littlest of sound.

The Joker then makes a command, not even looking at them. "Don't disturb us, I wanna play with my dear batsy poo. "

"Yes, sir!" "Yes Bos!" the goons were scattered brain when they answered---probably out of fear, but they get his message loud and clear.

The Joker entered the building, the goons were crowding to divide their task.

"So uh, what should we do?" Said one of the younger gang members.

One of the veterans, which donned the clown mask with tiny hats were giving a bit of advice. "Boss is in one of his mood swings, he looks happy so that's a plus. Don't get anyone or yourself near this place, but keep your eyes on the perimeters. I take the south, you guys can take the other." He then went on his way, not caring if the younger gang member following his advice or not. If they messed up, it's their life on the line---not his.

3 younger gang members only look at each other than at the retreating veteran back. And chat with a hushed voice, 

"What do you think the Joker will do to that bat freak?"

"Probably kill him."

"Or torture, the boss seems like the type to do that...."

The three of them shivered with gore imagination that scars their brain forever.

"Let's just do what the old dude says, I don't want to receive the boss wrath."

The three younger goons went to separate paths.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the building, Joker let go of the Batman---his heavy body made a loud **_THUMP!_** when it hits the ground.

Batman made a soft, tortured sound in his sleep. It was beautiful.

The clown activated the micro camera in his pocket and start to record, 

He advances, peeling or ripping Batman tight suit a bit....feeling him up.

"What nightmare are you having right now, Batsssss?"Joker murmured, nosing the feverish skin of the man below him. His hands roamed Batman like a possession, spanning ribs and parting legs. 

He pinched and rubbed and cupped batman lax genitals, making it hard before unbuckling the batman pants and saw it raw and unclothed. _Perfection._ Joker knew full well what he feels right in that instant, it was a euphoria that came from being in control. What was more controlling than feeling yourself harden, ready to take, and to know that the one you were taking could not do the same? That you took them for your own pleasure and not theirs? As a bonus, they won't even know what you did ?? 

Lost in an episode at the moment, Joker look at the unconscious body of Batman like it was a thing for him to use. Suddenly, Joker was craving a taste of this man---to utterly owned him, every last part of him--physically and beyond.

Joker takes his Asthma inhaler which already filled with his hand-made knockout gas and made Batman inhales it deeply, waiting for at least a minute for it to take effect. Batman won't wake up no matter what the evil clown did to him. _Probably, if he hasn't built up resistance toward sleeping gasses and the likes._

Joker turned him over, arranging his limbs the way he wanted and head to the side. He breathed deeply at the inner of Batman's thigh before sucking lightly at the warm skin _, how I want to bite him_. His lips trailed over Batman's exposed belly button and smell it, giving it a lick-- and then carelessly pushed apart his legs to find the hole he had so obsessively dreamed every time before tonight. He licked down the cleft, hands holding Batman's ass cheeks apart so he had more room. His tongue slid over the small entrance, laving around the rim and then pressing down to suck at it. Batman's body automatically twitched at the attention ---Joker smirked before he continued, tongue pressing at the hole and slowly wiggling its way inside. _Wake up and see me, I dare you._

Joker's eyes were wide, focus---taking in every part of Batman into his memory, to burn it deep inside his noggin.

Here was where Batman was his warmest, earthiest and most natural. Joker fucked him slowly with his tongue, opening him up with spit and long fingers as he would have nothing else get between them.

Batman ass was glistening with Joker saliva, The clown finally settled between the man's legs, forcing them wider. Joker than unbuckled his pants, freeing himself.

"You have such a lewd body, Bats....Hehehe" Joker own cock has stood, thick and rigid the entire time against his belly---ready for action. He put the blunt tip at Batman's slickened pucker and pushed without hesitation. It resisted a moment before allowing the cockhead in and Batman made an abortive gasp, the body instantly tightening under the assault. _He feels it._

One large hand rubbed over Batman's ass as Joker continued to push inside, inch by inch--feeling the dark knight body hesitantly stretch around his length--accommodating, taking him in. Joker was well endowed, over the average seven inches, and Batman's less-than-properly lubed body was struggling to accommodate the girth relentlessly invading him. it was a long, torturous journey, and Joker was impatient. But He didn't want Batman to wake up, and catch him in the act--- he wants to save the surprise for later. Joker wants to catch Batman, and the man behind the mask unaware. 

No, he didn't want to see him break, he knows the Batman can take what he throws at him. He was convinced that Batman was made for him, especially for him. He just wants to see the proud and stoic Batman bend over a little---bend over him.

Finally, his balls buried deep against Batman's, Joker's breath stuttering even as he remained still, feeling the warmth and tightness of his beloved nemesis. _He feels so good, I feel like melting inside him, oh ahehehehe._ Joker's smile was manic and euphoric. He tried to pull out, leaving only his head inside.

Looking down at where they were joined, watching as his cock entered, slowly disappearing into him. Joker went all the way till their pelvis connected with a slap. It was somehow a tight fit. It's clear his batman never did anything like this before, taking in another man that is. _I am his first._ Joker pulled back, watching as streaks precum in his length, and in a weird perverse way, Joker liked that.

Not waiting any longer, Joker started to move, thrusting in and out of the tight heat gripping his shaft. He set a rather brutal pace, he fucked Batman like a beast in heat. Green bangs fell in his face as he rutted into Batman's compliant body. He used one hand to brace himself, the other to run over Batman's sculpted abs and finally set on his bare waist, Joker was careful not to leave any mark there. Batman responds in choked gasps and moans.

Joker rubbed Batman's six-pack stomach, glided his hand over Batman's twitching cock. He rubbed it while he slammed in and out ruthlessly, taking his pleasure.  
He kissed Batman, forcibly pushing his tongue inside to taste Batman and pet at his tongue. He lapped over teeth groaned as his orgasm rushed upon him and he finally gave in, grunting wordlessly as his thick cum splashed warm inside of Batman's body.

"Take it ..TakeitTakeitTakeit, Take me all in Batsssss, Aaaahhhhh....yesss, that's it. Good boy."

Joker unloaded his seed deep inside the Bat, Face in bliss. Joker was balls deep and he didn't want to pull out, but he had too, the game still on---he doesn't want it to end yet. Pushing himself up he realized Batman wasn't really making any sounds anymore, in return a peaceful looking face was presented to him. Batman looks rather sated while his cock still hard. _Oh, the irony_ \---Joker chuckled.

Yes,---this time he wants to do this with Batman and not the man behind the mask... _at least not yet, but soon enough._ Joker already has other plans for Bruce Wayne.

He held himself rigid, hips pushing in and out of the sticky mess---feeling the aftermath. He could just imagine plugging Bruce up. Filling him again and again until his belly was distended not with food, but with his release---looking like he was pregnant. _We, having runts together? Ha! Such perverse comedy!_ He shivered at the idea and reluctantly pulled out. 

He gently kissed Batman's forehead and then suck the bat's dick until its empty--- He purred and licked his lips, loving how the bat's taste. He took a box of tissue and start cleaning after Batman, he doesn't want any evidence of tonight couplings. His fun just started. 


	13. Aftermath

Batman wakes up in the middle of rubbles, heads pounding and body hurting. it's already morning...He was near an empty building, did he get swept by the mobs or Someone gets him to safety? _Gordon? Jok...no that unlikely, for what purpose he saved me?_

He tried to get up but his legs gave out. Weird, he was so exhausted he can't even stand. _Did I pull some muscle?_ His Armour looks damaged, and his body bruised in a combination of blue, green, and yellow colors...plus red from blood and black from soot. _That's right, what about the city? the riot was devastating, there were so many victims!_

Batman uses the walls to take on half his body mass and start to walk slowly, even if his legs gave out several times more, Bruising his knee. The GCPD and medical team were busy, the fire still raging on---several firefighters can be seen resting on the sidewalks while the others keep fighting the fire or moving the bricks and rocks that littered the street.

The blood from the Joker victims last night has painted the main street red, making it look like a red carpet. "Oh, Jesus Christ!!" it was Harvey Bullock, one of Gordon's detective and trusted ally.  
The man was helping firefighter in duties with several GCPD members, they were moving some big boulder which crushes several people beneath it. The corpse was all tangled up and looking grotesque. But the men know and so did Batman, one of the victims crushed beneath was a mother and her baby while the others were from Joker gangs. They all know what happens.

It doesn't make it less sad, Everybody was overwhelmed with grief and so did Batman, many people have gone today. They're not gonna coming back.

"These fucking sick fucks!!!" Bullock angrily kick one of the joker goons corpses. Gordon let him, he knows these bodies of sick men don't deserve any respect. They're all gonna be cremated except the few will be brought to their family members, those whose family still cared. A last act of humanity.

Batman can see, some family members of the victim were helping the evacuation. Some were holding dearly to their beloved ones, telling them to hang on, to live. Some of the victims survived, some breath their last in the street or in the ambulance.

Some of the family members who got left behind were so broken-hearted they start screaming, blaming the police, the medical team, the joker and gang, him--the batman, and also god. Their sadness and rage don't have a direction, they just want to pour it all out---because it's killing them inside, this Batman knows wholeheartedly and he understands.

Gotham was mourning that day.

With his wrecked body, he tried to walk away from the scene of his failure. He didn't cry even though his face says otherwise...his tears dried long ago when his parents died in crime alley. Batman can only lick his wound and recuperate, preparing himself for what's to come. He has got to be strong, He was Batman and Gotham needs him. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman went home, Alfred is pestering him about his wound---holding his weight so that Bruce doesn't fall to the ground. Bruce is so tired he honestly just wants to sleep.

"Master Bruce, at least take a bath and let me stitch your wounds! those bullet wounds especially!!" 

Bruce cant argues with Alfred, his eyes were red...his Adopted father saw everything that happened to Gotham to the point where Batman went down in falling rocks and flaming building while facing a psychopathic clown---with no contact until now. He must be worried, filled to the brim with anxiety---for the people, and for his dear Boy.

"Fine, just...take me to the shower...And prepare some painkiller for me. After that, you can do whatever..." Bruce slurs, he was sleepy. This tiredness is unusual, he has the practice to keep going no matter how tired his body is. Is there some unknown element? an emotional one perhaps? 

Alfred helps Bruce to sit on his luxurious bathtub, he then prepares bath towel and pajamas for Bruce and also a pill of pain killer. Bruce lazily turns the knob, warm water hit his face.

"Ring the bell when you need me sir" his Butler's face was at loss, Bruce can see more wrinkles in his face---Bruce always makes him worried, he felt guilty. "Yes, thank you, Alfred." 

The warm water washes all the grimes and blood off his armor. He tried to undress, his hands don't have any strength, he needs a whole 10 minutes to undress. Tired than ever, he fell to sleep in his bathtub. The water starts filling the tub and keeps on rising, It drowns Bruce from the stomach down. Bruce was sound asleep, he doesn't even know the water changed color to be murky. Most of them from his blood and soot. One-color came out from below him, a white color ---until it merges with others.

The only hint of what Joker did to him the night before disappear just like that.

Alfred was anxiously waiting for Bruce to come out from the bathroom, its already 40 minutes. Alfred knock on the door, "Bruce? Are you done??"

Bruce, hearing Alfred's worried voice start to wake up. He looks at the water surrounding him and grimaces, "5 more minutes Alfred!" 

"Oh, you're alive!! thank goodness. I will wait for you in the operating table, those wounds of yours need some stitches! And also food!! You have to eat my delicious apple pie before you go to sleep, master Bruce." 

Same old Alfred, Bruce chuckles. He quickly takes a proper bath with his favorite rose-scented shampoo and cinnamon milk bar soap, he smells...flowery. So very Bruce Wayne. He took the bath towel Alfred prepares and dries himself. His dark silk pajamas were soothing to his feverish skin, Bruce sigh. He took the pills without water and then went to the bat cave, He can see Alfred already sitting prim and proper near the operating table.

Bruce lay his body down, while Alfred does his work in silence. From time to time, his eyes gaze into Bruce. Like a priest demanding a sin confession.

Bruce was ashamed, "I...failed, Alfred." Bruce was covering his face with his hand, not wanting his butler to see him. Of how ugly his face is right now. His Butler calmly and silently listens to Bruce.

"I should have taken more precaution, be more resourceful. The joker gang isn't made overnight, his gang...his criminal act, his organizational crime--- it was all planned, a long term plan. And I just stand there like a blind man until the rug was pulled from underneath me."

"It was too sudden, you won't notice Bruce. Nobody notices when a new menace--villain like Joker suddenly went above ground. It's not your fault."

" It is my fault Alfred, have you heard our conversation? that madman was obsessed with Batman, those whole things were made for Batman. I was his target, and I only know it when the bomb explodes in my face. I should have..been more..." Bruce's voice turn pained, not from Alfred stitches---he already had pain killers. The pain comes from somewhere else. 

Bruce continues anyway, "He was the red hood. I failed to save him that day, and now I made him into a Joker. It was my fault. All my fault, Alfred." Bruce's voice was so small Alfred almost can't hear him.

"That's the thing, where you're wrong Master Bruce. Batman, no matter how amazing, is only one man. Crime is a large and amorphous thing, and it requires lots of people to fight. It requires a better Gotham Police Department, a more capable Commissioner Gordon, a more brilliant minded man like Lucius Fox and more and more help from others. Oh, and let's not forget your capable Butler, Me."

At this, Alfred makes Bruce smile a little. 

"You're not alone at this Bruce, it's not anybody fault. Nobody sees it coming, we are all taken by an unpleasant surprise. If you say that it was your fault for making that psychopath into the Joker than I was also at fault for letting you become the batman." Alfred's gaze was confident and unrelenting, the old butler knows what he's talking about.

Bruce looks into Alfred's eyes with glassy eyes. Alfred talks with the wisdom that came from his old age, "I would lie if I say I don't have any regret by letting you become the batman, But I stand by my choice---and the responsibility that came with it. I will try my hardest to make it work. I will stand by you in every step you take and every path you want to pave. For all its worth I want to make you happy just like how your parents want you to be. "

Bruce sits, his eyes downcast. His body posture dejected. Like a sad little boy hulking down in the middle of cold rain that day Alfred pick him up. His boy's lips trembled.

"If you still felt that this is still your fault---your cross to bear, then let me bear it with you." Alfred tries again, crouching down and finding Bruce's eyes.

They hug each other just like back then, When a lonely little boy lost the world---one man gives him a torch to lit his way to find a new one.


	14. Helping a Pal

At the park, Joker dressed as civilians were eating croissants from Noir Coffe & Bakery. No one expects the mastermind behind yesterday's gruesome heist is sitting there and calmly eating in the park and reading newspaper like a normal person.

As Joker anticipated, the excess chaos born of his method, satisfying though it might be to mind and soul in and of itself, had an electric impact on Gotham Journalism, and beyond. It was the new star that took up first in trending.

 _MAD CLOWN HIT GOTHAM_ , it announced in a headline smeared across leaderboards all throughout Gotham. The newsboy bustled about, screeching, "Mad Clown! Mad clown! Mad clown!" Only in Gotham that these tribes of annoying urchins can thrive.

"Heh" Joker as Jack Napier smirk, he was observing the environment, waiting for ' the one'. His excitement is barely visible in his thick makeup.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce gets up and gets to work, as usual, his eyes were red and puffy. not to mention the black eye he got from lack of sleep, and some bruise and cut on his face. He does his best to cover it all up with his make up. he can't do anything for his eyes however, he just has to make something up if someone asks him about it.

The only difference this morning had is, he takes Alfred breakfast and lunch with him. 2 slices of apple pies, and 4 mixed club sandwich. His has stomach problem this morning, to his embarrassment and his butler amusement.

"Maybe its a sign to have a more balanced diet master bruce, please, eat my healthy dishes with you from now on. " Alfred said while pouring hot coffee to Bruce mug.

Bruce can't forget his old friend's triumphant smile.

So here he is, taking a shortcut through the park, not wanting to meet many people from the street. But he was stopped by someone calling his name loudly. He saw Jack waving his hand excitedly and running towards him. 

"Bruce, hey Bruce! god, its good to see you!" he smiled widely, seeming genuinely happy to see Bruce. "Hey, Jack" Bruce answer in contrast to Jack's beaming and excited demeanor.

Jack paused at this, and look at Bruce's tired face for 5 seconds before he dived in and Hug Bruce in a tight embrace. "I'm really glad to meet you, pal! I thought... I thought you were dead...." Jack said gradually losing his cheerfulness.

Now Bruce remembers, he left Jack in the Penguin restaurant after a shoot out between gangs. And isn't the Joker heist near that place as well? a shiver went down Bruce's neck. Jack could've died too, and here he is, giving him moral support instead. Bruce felt pathetic, but he swallows his bitterness and hugs Jack back. "I'm glad you're here too, Jack."

"I had to say, yesterday night was rough! many people that I know died, one of my best pal too....its a bit lonely now. " Jack released his hug and sighs, but his hands still remain on Bruce's waist.

"Yeah, uh...sorry for that time, I escaped by myself." Bruce sincerely felt bad, Although Jack is a bit weird he was nothing but good to Bruce.

"Psh, it's ok. I mean in that kind of situation, escaping is the logical way." Jack finally retracted his hand from bruce waist, Bruce pretending not to notice.

"Anyway, I know this is sudden but hey we already hangout once so....can I have your number? I can take you to places that have the greatest food!" With a big smile, Jack pulls out his smartphone from his breast pocket, eyes already gleaming.

_well, it's not hurt to get a new connection, and besides, Jack's company was actually quite fun._

Bruce takes out his phone and sending messages to Jack's smartphone. 

"whoa...how did you do that?" Jack as with wonders. 

" My company has a tech division, they're really a handy bunch~~ as for 'how', that's company secret," Bruce smirk and winked at the same time, his spirit is lifting up a bit.

Bruce chatted for a while with Jack. The 'Jolly' man even treat him with one of the Noir's specialty drink--a caramel frappucino. Bruce wants to decline that devastatingly and overly sweet drinks but seeing Jack hopefully face, Bruce takes the spoil with a happy grin as a thank you. And they finally split up.

Bruce looks at Jack from far away until he can't see his back anymore. He then walks the park and observes the surrounding, people still busy living their lives despite what happened yesterday. But the Gloomy atmosphere still lingering everywhere. the people's faces were more taut than usual.

Unconsciously, Bruce sucks up his drinks from the straw. A devastating sweetness filled his mouth. 

"!!!" to vomit it out will make him look silly, so he forcefully gulps it all down.

"ugh, this is too sweet..." Bruce grimaces, but still taking that drink with him to the Wayne Enterprise Building.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bruce just wants to enter the building, he was bombarded with paparazzi and the news reporter. He can guesses why his tower was used as a media in yesterday heist by Joker. Police officers were waiting in the sideline, He can see Gordon waving in the distance and slowly coming to him.

"Bruce! a minute please!" 

Bruce was reluctant when he see the horde of paparazzi and reporter behind Gordon. But it would be bad to decline any Police investigation on this matter. He wants to just dump this annoyance to Lucius to solve, it's not like him to not think and plan about this. He might be more tired than he expected.

"Yes?" Gordon was in the goofy playboy mode, Gordon raises his eyebrow a bit. 

"Uh well, you know what happen yesterday yes? can I have your permission to investigate your building? it's possible that your security was breached." 

Gordon was serious when he looks into Bruce's eyes. 

"Well, sure Jim. Go ahead, it really concerned me that my building was used for such a thing."

"Yeah, thanks, Bruce."

Gordon signaled his unit and a bunch of police officers went into the building. Many of them bring a bunch of equipment inside. The reporters and paparazzi are crazily taking pictures and videos of me, Gordon, and his unit. Bruce Sighed.

Gordon glances toward Bruce and with a pity looking eyes before saying his condolences, "uh, about your night shift employee...my condolences. I hope you can compensate their family for their loss."

"I will Jim, I will also help with the property damages. In exchange I want you to help with the security in my charities~" Bruce winked and happily drink his super sweet drinks.

The ice in his frappucinos are already melting, but the sweetness isn't any less. He grimaced a little. Gordon laughed heartily, Bruce might have a notorious public image as a spoiled rotten rich guy and goofy-naive to a fault romantic playboy, the so-called human flashlight of scandals. But one thing about Bruce that He and all Gothamites majorly agrees is his big-heartedness to help those in need, especially if it's about the money-related problems. Bruce was like the avatar of money god--- if there is one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce leaves the mass media and paparazzi to Gordons and suavely enter his building. Some employer that see him gave him a greeting. He saw one of them, a girl in the marketing division greeting him with a beautiful smile. But her eyes are red and puffy, her make up cant conceal it completely.

 _I can relate to that_.

Bruce decides to sit for a while in the lounge and listen to any conversation his employees are having. 

2 men from the HR division are chatting close by, one is a tall lanky man with a disheveled appearance, one is shorter and quite pudgy but he dressed neatly.

"It's nice to be a billionaire, you can still live a good life what lots of money. And here I am struggling to pay rent for my apartment." said the lanky ones.

"What happens?"

"You know about yesterday? my brother was involved in the accident. He was stabbed 2 times by those jokester guys and the debris makes his wound infected. he was in the intensive care right now. My whole family is pitching in for his medical care."

"my condolences, I hope he will get well soon. You should talk to mister Lucius about it, who knows he might ask mister Bruce to help you with that."

And from here Bruce knows some of his employees are having the same problem. The girl greeting him with puffy eyes before was also the same. From what others say, it seems the girl named Delilah just lost her fiancee in yesterday's fiasco.

Bruce then remembers something and start to get up and go to the tech division. Cubicle of rooms separated by the glass can be seen. When he arrived, it was as he expected. Jack Kirby's working table was filled to the brim with flowers, photos, letters, and dolls. Bruce has regret, the last time he met Jack he was being such a jerk to him. He knows how hard Jack works for his project, its just that Bruce deemed Jack project as something dangerous. 

A hand gently rest on his shoulder, Bruce can see Lucius face from the glass reflection. "He was a good man, I should be a little nicer to him back then."Bruce faintly said in a sad voice.

Lucius smiled sadly before replying. "What already happens cant be undone, but you can always take this as a lesson in life and do better. "

Bruce sighed tiredly before laughing painfully, "We gonna have to work overtime, Lucius."

" I know. "

That day the Wayne enterprise was busy with many things. most of them are listing property damages, loans, and health care money for the people and their family that become a victim in yesterday heist.

The accounting division probably won't sleep for 3 days because of this, Bruce noted. 

A message from Jack came, in it was Jack happily showing a delicious looking hamburger. with a text that says: "This Bat Burger was delicious! and it's healthy and vegan friendly! Let me treat you some if you had the time~just text me back !"

Bruce texted back with: " _Sure Jack, I will text you in a week?_ " 

Bruce was back typing into his computer. after some minutes passed, he looks at the empty drink cup. He already downed all of its content. Alfred will probably warn him about the possibility of diabetes if he sees it. Bruce then looks at his phone, looking again at his text. it might seem a bit cold to not give an explanation. So he adds minutes later after he sends his first reply, " _sorry, many things happen in the company. i will be extremely busy these days._ "

Bruce mules over and deem it good enough, he pressed the send button. Within 1 second Jack reply with a thumbs-up emoji.

_That was fast..._

While Bruce was busy with the fines and money help he has to give, the matter of Olivia Carr and the orphanage where Jessica Bruno Colt live was almost forgotten.

Later, it will become one of the greatest regrets in his life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ **Wattpad Link Click** ](https://www.wattpad.com/860831120-my-dear-nemesis-batjokes-helping-a-pal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read this story on Wattpad (it has faster updates ) you can click the link above.  
> Don't forget to Bookmark if you want to follow this story~!!


	15. Helping a Pal 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! sorry for the hiatus, college stuff make me occupied...but i'm back now! the newest chapter has been updated today, i hope you have fun reading!
> 
> ps: i'm accepting request for the first 3 person , so feel free to pm me if youre interested.

A gloom had clapped itself across the city and scored the night with bitter rain. A wind blew through the air to chill the skin and the soul. The streets, even in the hustle-bustle of nightlife, even the red light district ---where the rotting wheel of sex walk dominated, were quiet. 

The entire street was silently but surely been encroached by the joker gang. In their last heist, their leader the Joker finally gain halves of the territory from the penguin gang. It seems their boss already have plans for it, something about making a headquarter. Thus it can even be said that the whole Industrial District of Old Gotham has been a target by this gang for a long time.

for these past few days, new rules are forced upon the resident and gang members. Every Sunday and Friday there will be a meeting, and every people living in the area must stay at their home or shop and not come out to mingle in the street, with the exception of gang members. Everything is done very hush-hush and nobody dares to question them.

In one of the particular club, a juvenile woman was wiping the bar table while looking out at a certain newcomer. The Street Cat was a club that functions as not only on the dancing floor, karaoke, or a mini cafe and drink bars, it also giving certain nightly services for its customers with special membership. One of the newcomers was a young-looking girl called **Jessica Colt** , her working name is now **Jessie** , she only start to work there 4 days ago.

**Mama Cream** , was the owner of The Street Cat club. When the new girl just came in, she was quite suspicious of the pimp that introduces her. She was a veteran in the industry, and her keen instinct is more polished with such a thing. She was giving tasks to one of her older girls name **Holly Robinson** to keep an eye on the newcomer.

With a puff of her cigs, she called Holly over to a more secluded area. 

"How's she?" her thick makeup makes her look like a drag queen.

"Well, the man that brings her here often checking up on her. maybe like, 2 times a day?"

"Huh..." Mama Cream looking at Jessie from the corner of her eyes, the girl was busy drinking with an older customer, maybe old enough to be her father.

"Those guys are honestly suspicious, i think they belong to that new lunatic group."

"You mean, the joker gang?"

Mama Cream nodded in confirmation, Holly's face turns serious.

"They don't give you her personal background whatsoever, mama?"

"Only her names, and from what I know, she isn't from around here."

Both the employer and employee look at each other and then at Jessica, or Jessie.

As if on cue, Jessie clutches into the man's arm and then leads him to private room no.13.  
  
"Well, i don't know if this is a good thing or not. But one thing for sure, she is diligent in her work." Mama cream said with a little chuckle. This industry is especially harsh, many have a tragic story. All of her workers are actually quite pitiful, the waste of society with no money, no safety, and no place to go. It's not easy money as those common Gothamites often said. Even so, these 'degenerates' still need to live no matter what kind of wretched job they have to do.

"I hope she didn't force her self too much, that one is her third customer today." Holly looks at the girl disappearing back with a worried look.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Bruce has just finished with the important matter of allocating his donation money.   
He checks on his smartphone notes to check anything else he needs to do, one particular note make him remember something. He hasn't given some donations to Jessica Colt orphanage. Since the last time he went there as Batman, it seems the orphanage isn't going so well. The children don't have many things such as toys and new clothes.

So, with a smile on his face Bruce called a toy company to buy some toys for the children and also some fit all sizes clothes for them. The company happily agreed and within hours a truck full of toys and clothes are delivered to the orphanage. When Bruce came minutes later, he was approached by the beaming orphanage director and staff. The last one was a $3500 donation directly sent to the orphanage bank account via his PayPal. 

"Mister Wayne! thank you for the donations!" The director was tightly grasping Bruce's hands and shaking it excitedly. The elderly woman has a homey and gentle look, in his mind, Bruce thinks that she might click nicely with Alfred. 

"I'm sorry I can't do much more, I'm a bit tight with money these past weeks."

"Oh! that's totally fine, Bruce. I know you and your company are doing your best for repairing the city. I saw the last incident was...devastating." 

"Thank you for your understanding. I promise to do more when this is all over."

"God bless you, Mister Wayne..." With a teary smile, the director was giving Bruce a bear hug. The warm embrace she gives reminds Bruce of his Mother, a long time ago.

"Well, let's give those toys and clothes to the kids now~ chop chop everyone!" the director claps her hand twice and all the staff are helping out in bringing the items from the truck into the orphanage.

Many kids of all ages are eagerly waiting, some are looking bored --but those kids are mostly teenagers with one more step towards adulthood, somewhere around 18 to 19 years old, so Bruce understands their bored reactions. As if sensing Bruce's predicament, the director nudged and whispered to him "I will use some of the money to buy some bicycles, smartphones, or make up for the older ones, no need to fret yourself over it."

While the caretaker in the orphanage was busy giving out presents, the director and Bruce are sitting in the lounge. One of the motherly caretakers is brewing tea to serve with choco-chip cookies. Bruce bites into one of the cookies and relishes in sugary goods, it makes him think back that his butler cooking skills are really top-notch.

"By the way, how are the new kids doing?" Bruce ask in an ambiguous way, the director's face are tired but she forced herself to look happy.

"They're fine, several are still in the denial but most of them can adapt just fine. It's just..."

The director's tone takes a turn for the worst, and Bruce picks it up fast.

"What is it, Glenda?"

"One of the newest kids didn't come back since that day...."

"Who? When?" Bruce unconsciously turns into his Batman persona, but Director Glenda's frightened face makes him realize his mistake, Bruce takes a more warm demeanor.

"Uh, the one on the news, Jessica Bruno Colt. She has disappeared since that day of the 'accident'. "

"Have you reported it to the police?" 

"I have, several days ago. We first thought she run away, but....it still worrying that she's gone the same day as 'that' day. And the police haven't given us any report so far, they just say that she hasn't been found yet."

The room became gloomy, and Bruce got a bad feeling. With a soothing smile, Bruce said that he will ask the higher up to prioritize Jessica case, Director Glenda is extremely grateful and also a little bit guilty because she knows how many cases are there when the accident happens, she feels like she takes other people queue. Bruce only tells her that with the new recruits of NCPD, they should have enough people. They part ways with a relieved smile from the orphanage staff, the director's face was expressively delighted.

As Bruce was picked up by Alfred driving a limousine, He starts to loosen his collar and sigh deeply. Alfred looks at Bruce through the rear mirror and asks his boy in a calm manner.

"What is it, Bruce?"

Bruce was looking trough the city with wary eyes before his lips parted slowly and answered. "the girl, she's missing"

Alfred silence urges Bruce to spill more, "there's a possibility she's involved...in that case"

"as a victim?"

Bruce looks at Alfred weirdly, "yes, of course...are you suggesting something else?"

".....Pardon me, master Bruce, But this is Gotham. This city has produced an overgrowing and evolving crime since its founding days. Anything can be a possibility."

"She's just a kid Alfred"

"and I hope so as well, but..."

Bruce was waiting for his butler's next explanation, it's unusual for his butler to think like this. what makes him uneasy?

"It's just a gut feeling master Bruce, but, this whole....thing. It just feels....off somehow. Ever since that girl case. "

Bruce thinks his butler paranoia is ridiculous, but Alfred is a veteran---there must be a reason that makes him so wary like this. Something Bruce miss, something unknown... but Bruce can't take his butler gut feeling at face value. so he can only reply with a "...We'll just have to see, Alfred."


End file.
